Resonance of The Heart
by SoulXMaka8844
Summary: (I suck at summaries) Maka is kidnapped due to Lizz and Patti ditching her at a night club while Soul is away on a mission. When Soul finds out that his secret love is missing he is livid. What will Soul do when he finds out she's alive? Will their love grow? (This whole story has a lot of smut. Be warned. MakaXSoul TsuXBlack Star and a little TsuXMaka in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud as the sea of bodies danced with the music. Maka sat at the bar sipping her drink as she watched Patti and Lizz dance with a couple of older students from school. She sighed, 'Why did I even agree to come here?' She thought as she sipped her cosmo. Soon she needed to pee and left the bar to go to the bathroom. While in there her thoughts drifted to her white-haired roommate. 'I hope Soul comes home soon. I think it's time to finally tell him how I feel.' She sighed as she washed her hands.

Maka walked back out to the bar and grabbed her drink. 'I'll finish this and then leave.' She thought looking for her two blonde friends. When she didn't see them she frowned, 'Great they ditched me…again.' Maka growled finishing off her drink.

After Maka paid she went to stand but started to feel dizzy and her vision blurred. She then felt two strong arms steady her, she looked up but couldn't figure out who was holding her. Before she knew it everything went black. Maka was in and out of consciousness, she remembered seeing what looked like a dimly lit motel room. She remembered feeling pain between her legs but she was so out of it nothing registered properly. She then remembered pain in her face and around her throat and then nothing.

Maka slowly opened her eyes feeling cold, weak and groggy. She had no idea where she was. She could see trees and snow and everything was dead quiet. She groaned as she tried to move but found that she couldn't, something was holding her back. The pain in her face, both wrists and between her legs made itself known as tears rolled down her bruised face.

Maka slowly looked up when she heard footsteps and called out weakly, "H…Help…" She whispered hoarsely. The stranger heard this and gasped when they saw her. "Oh, my word! Steve! Call for help!" A woman yelled to a man she was with. "Hold on honey, help is on the way." The woman said gently covering her naked body with her coat. Maka shivered violently but soon blackness took over once again.

**6 days later**

"What the fuck do you mean missing?!" Soul yelled. "We're sorry, we took her to a club in town. We lost track of time and we were drunk! We forgot she was with us and we left the club." Lizz said. "What the fuck Lizz?! She's my meister and you abandoned her in a club full of perverts!" Soul yelled, his voice getting louder. Lizz flinched away, "We have notified the police already." Lizz said quietly. "How long has she been missing?!" He raged. "6 days." Lizz said. "Fuck! Get out! Now!" Soul yelled. He didn't know how to process this, his meister, best friend and secret love of his life was missing. 'Maka, where are you? Please be ok. I am going to kill who ever took you.' Soul thought angrily. 'I haven't been home 24 hours and shit is already going downhill. Fuck my life.' He thought bitterly.

**With Maka**

6 days after Maka was found she woke up to see she was in a hospital. She groaned in pain as she moved her sore muscles. 'Where am I? Where is Soul?' She thought looking around.

A few minutes later a doctor came into the room. "Oh. Good morning Miss. How are you feeling?" The young doctor asked. " My whole-body hurts and I have a pounding headache." Maka groaned. "Try to relax, you were hurt pretty bad when you were brought in." The doctor said. "Where am I?" She asked. "You are at Yellowstone National Hospital. You were found naked and in the snow in Yellowstone park. Some tourists found you. What is your name and where are you from?" The doctor asked. "I'm in Wyoming? The fuck? My name is Maka Albarn, I'm from Death City, Nevada. Could you please contact the DWMA?" She asked. "Oh certainly, you're a student there?" The doctor asked. "A teacher actually." She said tiredly. "What all happened to me?" Maka asked. "You were raped and beaten. You had high levels of a very potent date rape drug in your system. Both of your wrists are broken, I had to place pins and screws to reset the bones. And whoever did this to you intended to kill you, you have a nasty ligature mark around your neck. Looks like some type of wire was used to try and strangle you. Just rest Miss. Albarn, I am going to contact the school now." The doctor said leaving.

Once the doctor left Maka sat in stunned silence. 'Raped? Oh god no…I'm sorry Soul!' She thought in her head as she began to cry. After a while she cried herself to sleep.

Once the doctor left he went to the nurses station and picked up the phone and dialed the number of the school. "This is Lord Death; how may I help you?" Lord Death said in a bubbly tone. "Uh, yes. This is Doctor. Smith. I have a Maka Albarn here." Dr. Smith said. "Oh, thank death. She has been missing for 6 days. Is she ok?" Lord Death asked. "She will recover from her injuries but they were pretty extensive. She was raped and beaten and left for dead in Yellowstone national park. She is here at Yellowstone National Hospital. If you want to send someone to come get her I can release her back into your care." Dr. Smith said. "I see, I will be sending her partner to come get her. His name is Soul Evans." Lord Death said. "Very good, look forward to meeting him soon. Thank you Lord Death." Dr. Smith said. "Thank you Dr. Smith." Lord Death said and hung up the phone.

Lord Death then called Soul's cell phone. Soul answered on the second ring, "Hello?" He said gruffly. "Go to the airport, you're going to get Maka." Lord Death said seriously. "She's been found?! Where is she?" Soul jumped up. "She's in Wyoming. Yellowstone. Go, the jet will be waiting. Bring her home safe and sound. Once here bring her to the hospital so Stein can do a thorough check." Lord Death said seriously. "Right, on my way." Soul said and hung up. He grabbed his keys and jumped on his motorcycle and sped off to the airport, probably breaking every speed law known to man. He didn't care, Maka was found alive and that he was thankful for.

Once to the airport he parked his bike and ran inside to the DWMA gate and found the jet fueled and ready to go. Soul boarded the plane and told the pilot to take off. He couldn't wait another second to see Maka. 'Hold on Maka, I'm coming to get you.' He thought as his heart hammered in his chest. 'Now is the time to make her mine, no more hiding.' He thought.

About 2 hours later he landed in Wyoming and had a car waiting to pick him up. "Good afternoon sir, where to?" The driver asked. "Yellowstone National Hospital and make it fast." Soul growled. The man nodded and they took off to the hospital.

The man made it there in about 25 minutes. Soul didn't even wait for the car to stop before he jumped out and ran in. "Which room is Maka Albarn in?" Soul asked hurriedly. The nurse smiled and typed the name into her computer, "Miss. Albarn is on the 4th floor in room 415." She smiled. "Thanks." Soul said and ran to the elevator.

Once to the 4th floor Soul quickly scanned the room numbers until he found her door. He let out a breath trying to prepare himself. He gently opened the door and his heart dropped. She was asleep thankfully as he took in her appearance. Her face was badly bruised with various cuts, there was a nasty bruise around her neck and both of her hands were in casts. 'What the hell happened to you Maka?' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the doctor, who motioned for him to step out of the room. Soul gently closed the door and looked at the doctor. "Mr. Evans I presume?" Dr. Smith asked. "Yes." Soul said. "I'm Dr. Smith, I took care of Maka when she was brought in." Dr. Smith said. "What happened to Maka?" Soul asked. "All I know is that she was found in the middle of Yellowstone naked and left for dead. She could have frozen to death out there if it wasn't for the tourists who were taking an early morning stroll. As far as her injuries her wrists were badly broken. I had to place pins and screws to put the bones back together. They beat her face pretty good, there were some small facial fractures but those will heal on their own. She was raped, we took a rape kit and have sent over what we have to the DWMA. I will release her into your care but she needs to see her doctor right away." Dr. Smith said. "Alright, that's where we are headed to. Just need to wake her up." Soul said. "Ok, if there is anything you need just ask." Dr. Smith said.

Soul thought for a second, "There is something, she doesn't have any clothes. I forgot to bring some." Soul said. "No worries, I'll have a nurse bring something in." Dr. Smith smiled. Soul nodded and turned to go back into the room.

He sighed as he walked over to her sleeping form and brushed a few pieces of hair from her face. Maka groaned a little at feeling the contact and slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes were fully open she saw deep crimson eyes looking back at her.

Her eyes widened a bit as tears began to flow and gut-wrenching sobs escaped her throat. Soul quickly took her into his embrace, "Shhh….It's ok. I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you again." He said soothingly. "I…I'm…So…Sorry!" She sobbed. "Why?" He asked gently as she looked up at him. "T….They…Took…My…" She started but was cut off by Soul. "I know…I'll kill whoever it was. Maka…I love you. No one will hurt you again. Not while I'm around." Soul said sternly. "Y…You…Love me?" She asked through her tears. Soul sighed, "I have for years Maka. I am sure you do too. We've been so afraid of rejection or just plain busy with work to even say anything. After I was told you were missing I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you. When I got the call from Lord Death that you were alive, I vowed that I would tell you no matter your answer." He said. "I love you too." She choked out.

Soul smiled and laid her head on his chest and rubbed her back. He held her like this for some time before a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Soul said. Then in walked a nurse with some clothes and a medicine bag with discharge papers. "Here you are Miss. Albarn. Some nice warm clothes to go home in and some pain medication. Dr. Smith said to take these once every 4 hours for pain. I hope you have a safe flight back home." She smiled warmly. "Thank you." Maka said with a small smile. "There is a wheelchair waiting outside your room when you are ready." She said as she walked out of the room closing the door.

Soul let go of Maka and grabbed the sweatshirt that was provided as Maka slowly took off the hospital gown. Soul's eyes grew wide as he saw all of the other bruises that littered her chest and stomach. When Maka had the gown off she saw Soul staring at her and looked down and gasped. She then started to cry again, "Maka, it will be ok. Come on, let's get home." Soul said gently as he placed the oversized shirt on her small form. Next he helped her put on the sweatpants and then socks.

Once dressed he gently helped her out of bed and opened the door and had her sit in the wheelchair while he grabbed her medicine. He then began to wheel her out while flipping open his phone and hitting his speed dial. "Pull around front, we're coming down. Have the jet ready to go." Soul said gruffly before shutting his phone.

Not a word was said as Soul helped Maka into the waiting black Lincoln. Once in the back seat with Maka the driver took them to the airport. Soul ran inside when they got there and had an attendant bring out another wheelchair. Again, he helped her into it and began to push her to the DWMA gate.

The jet was ready to go once they got there and he quickly got Maka and himself onboard. "Tell the pilot to take off." Soul said to the flight attendant as he helped Maka to one of the black couches. The flight attendant nodded and relayed the message.

Soul sat down as he heard the twin engines roar to life and had Maka lay on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, which needed to be washed from all the dried blood but he was content with this for now.

The jet lifted off about 20 minutes later and Maka was fast asleep. 'I hope stein can figure out who did this to Maka.' Soul thought still looking at the sleeping woman in his lap. During the flight he noticed his pant leg was getting wet and looked down to see she was crying in her sleep. His heart broke a little more, 'Fucking bastards.' He thought angrily. Soul gently shook Maka awake and she slowly sat up, tears still rolling down her beautiful face.

Soul grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes, "Don't cry, I'm right here and I am not going anywhere." He said gently wrapping his arm around her. Maka calmed down and sighed, "I can't remember a thing. I have vague images of things but not of who did this." She said. "Dr. Smith said the date rape drug used on you was pretty powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't remember anything. I'm still pissed at Lizz and Patti for this. It's their fault for leaving you there all alone." Soul growled. "It's not the first time they've ditched me at a party." Maka said. Soul looked down, "You've gone out with them before?" He asked surprised. "Of course, I have, I'm 21 for death sake. I can usually handle myself but obviously not if there are drugs involved. I can honestly say that is the last time I go out with them though." She snorted. "Damn right it is. I may sound like an overprotective jerk for this but I don't care. You aren't going anywhere alone without me. If I am not home please don't go far from home or the school." Soul said sternly. Maka giggled and it made his heart warm.

2 hours later they landed back in Death City and Soul took Maka straight to the hospital against her protests. "Lord Death's orders Maka." He sighed as he wheeled her into the front doors of the hospital. Maka crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Soul smirked thinking she looked rather cute when she pouted like that.

Soul walked up to the front desk and the woman smiled, "How can I help you?" She asked. "We are here to see Dr. Stein. Tell him that Maka Albarn is here." Soul said. The woman nodded and paged Dr. Stein.

About 5 minutes later Dr. Stein came out of the double doors leading to the back. "Come on you two." He said gently. Soul wheeled Maka into the back room Stein had waiting.

Once in the room Soul helped Maka onto the bed. "Maka I just need to check everything over ok?" Stein asked. "Ok." She said. Stein began to poke her bruises, looked at her casted wrists, and looked at the bruise on her neck. "Who every did this wasn't playing around. They were trying to get rid of you. Probably thinking you saw them. You are very lucky you survived. From the way these ligature marks look you probably did stop breathing at some point. They are pretty deep. We did get the rape kit in from the other hospital, we are just waiting on results. For the time being I am going to be giving you a pill called the Plan B pill." Stein said seriously. "What's that?" Maka asked. "It's used in cases like this or when partners have unprotected sex and an oops happens and they want to avoid pregnancy." Stein said. "So, this will keep me from getting pregnant?" She asked. "That's the hope. Just like birth control pills, it's not always fool proof. There is still a chance it won't work but that's a very slim chance." Stein said.

Soul frowned at the thought of this bastard possibly knocking up his Maka. "Is there anything else?" Soul asked. "Seeing that she is in pretty rough shape and in no mental condition to teach, she is being put on administrative leave with pay indefinitely or at least until she's fully healed from this. Lord Death said to take it easy and take as long as you need to heal." Stein said. Maka nodded.

A few minutes later Stein gave Maka the pill and she swallowed it with some water. "I should warn you that this pill can cause you to get sick. So ginger ale and crackers would be best to eat right now." Stein said. "How long can the sickness last?" Soul asked. "A few days." He said. Soul nodded.

Once Stein concluded the exam the two left and went home. Soul carried Maka up the stairs of their apartment. Once inside he placed her gently on the couch and handed her the remote. He kissed her head and walked into the kitchen to grab her a drink and crackers. "Do you need your medicine now?" He called from the kitchen. "Probably." She said. So, Soul brought her medicine and snacks.

Maka took the drink and crackers and looked down and Soul saw her sad look. "What's wrong Maka?" He asked gently. "I still feel really guilty. I feel extremely stupid too." She said seriously. "What for?" He asked. "Well, we learned about this stuff in school. I was dumb enough to leave my drink unattended while I went to the bathroom. I shouldn't have drank it but my thoughts were elsewhere. I feel guilty because I was saving my virginity for…you." She paused. Soul's eyes showed shock. "Really? Look Maka, we all make mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over it. You're alive and that's all that matters. As for your virginity, when the time comes as far as I'm concerned I will be the one to take it. What happened 6 days ago doesn't count." He said. Maka chuckled lightly at that. "But I'm Maka fuckin Albarn, I don't make mistakes." She smiled. "There is a first time for everything, bookworm." He smiled at her.

Maka smiled and the two cuddled on the couch. Soon she was asleep due to the pain medication. Soul looked down and smiled seeing her curled up and placed their couch blanket over her. He then leaned his head back and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Maka's eyes shot open and she quickly bolted for the bathroom. The sudden movement woke Soul up immediately and heard her throw up in the bathroom. He quickly got up and held her hair back as she threw up what little she had already eaten. He leaned down and gently rubbed her back as she continued her gut-wrenching vomiting.

After a few minutes she sat back panting with tears. "God…that was awful." She panted. Soul helped her up as he flushed the contents of her stomach. He then went to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it for her. Once it was wet he handed it to her and watched her try and fumble with it with her cast. Once she had it she began to brush her teeth to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.

Once done Soul led her back to the couch, "Lay down, do you want to try some dry toast or something?" He asked her. Just the thought of food made her almost vomit again, "N…No. I don't think I stomach anything right now. Thanks though." She said weakly. He nodded and went to grab him something quick before returning to her.

**Next Morning**

Soul's eyes flew open as he heard Maka heaving in the bathroom again. She had been like this almost all night, 'This can't be good for her. She has nothing on her stomach.' He thought as he got out bed and went to be with her in the bathroom. "It…ughhh…Hurts….ghuaaa…so…bahh…bad." She said in between heaves. "I know." He said rubbing her back. After a few minutes she finally stopped, nothing came up but putrid stomach acids. It burned her throat and her eyes watered and nose dripped. She sat on the cool tile floor panting out of breath.

Before Soul could do or say anything a knock at the door grabbed his attention. "Go…It's ok…still…feeling…Gahhhh…" She attempted to say before another round of heaves made themselves known.

Soul growled being pulled away from his meister but walked to the door and opened it. There stood Patti, Lizz and Kid, the girls looking for a better term, guilty. Soul growled at them, "What do you want?" He growled. "Soul, the girls wish to apologize and see Maka." Kid said emotionless. Before he could say no they could hear Maka in the bathroom still praying to the porcelain god. "Is she ok?" Lizz asked worriedly. "No, because of you two this is what she is going through." Soul glared. "Soul, please let us come in." Kid said.

Soul sighed but let them in, sounds of poor Maka still resonating through the small apartment. "Look we are really sorry. We were dumb and reckless. Is there any way to make it up to the both of you?" Lizz asked. "For me, no. You put my meister in harm's way. She was found 2 fucking states away naked and in the snow, beaten, raped and left for dead." Soul hissed. The girls gasped and Kid's eyes went wide. "Where was she found?" Kid asked. "Yellowstone national park. A couple of tourists found her. Whoever did this tried to kill her, she has both wrists broken, some facial fractures and a whole lot of bruises from where they beat her and assaulted her." Soul explained. "I'm terribly sorry." Kid said sadly.

A few minutes later Maka came out wiping her mouth and looking extremely pale. "Oh my god you look like a ghost!" Patti exclaimed. Before Maka could say anything she became really dizzy and fainted. Soul jumped up, "MAKA!" He yelled as he ran to her limp body. "I'm taking her to the hospital, you guys need to leave." Soul said urgently as he rushed out the door and to the hospital.

Once to the emergency room the nurses quickly took Maka into the back and had Soul stay in the waiting room. He was worried and he continued to pace for what seemed like hours. Finally, a nurse came out and took him back to Maka.

When he walked into her room she was as white as a ghost with an IV with several bags of fluid hanging above her. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said. Maka was still out cold as he walked over to her frail form. He gently grabbed her casted hand and placed soft kisses on the back of it.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Stein walked in. "Well, seems she had an allergic reaction the plan B pill. I had expected her to maybe throw up once or twice but not on a continuous basis. She is extremely dehydrated and a little malnourished. I'm guessing she couldn't keep anything down?" Stein asked. Soul shook his head, "She's been throwing up all night and into this morning. She couldn't even keep the crackers and ginger ale down last night." Soul explained. "I see, well we will place a feeding tube down her nose and keep her here for a week. Other than that, she seems to be healing ok with everything else." Stein said. "What medications is she getting now?" Soul asked looking at the bags that hung above her. "IV fluids for the dehydration and the other is an anti-nausea medication to keep her from vomiting anymore. She needs rest, so go home and come back tomorrow. She will most likely be asleep all night." Stein said. "Ok." He said.

Stein left and Soul kissed Maka on the head, "I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well." He whispered before he walked out. Once home he sighed and flopped on the couch. 'This fucking bites. All this because Kid's two whores wanted to party and decided to drag Maka along. Neither one of them are responsible in the least. As far as I'm concerned they aren't my friends anymore.' Soul thought bitterly as he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

Over the next week Soul visited with Maka, when she had woken up the second day she was there very confused. Soul had to explain what happened. She was grateful that Soul had gotten her to the hospital when he did and was doing much better now. Her color came back and she even managed to gain a couple of pounds with the feeding tube in. After 9 days in the hospital Stein was ready to release Maka to go home.

"Yea, I'll be there to pick her up after this damn meeting is over." Soul said into his phone. "Alright, see you in a while." Came Steins voice. Soul flipped his phone shut and walked back into the meeting room with all of the other Death Scythes and sat back down. "You know it is imperative that you not miss any of this information, Eater?" Spirit nagged. Soul only growled but listened to the rest of the meeting even though it was really boring and really uncool.

2 hours later the meeting was finally over and he was in a hurry to get out of there so he could go pick Maka up from the hospital. "What's your hurry Eater?" Spirit glared. "Going to pick up Maka from the hospital." Soul hissed. "What is my precious baby girl doing in the hospital?" He asked. "Really? Are you telling me that you don't know what happened to her over 2 weeks ago?" Soul asked surprised. "No, what happened?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Soul.

"Your daughter was dragged to a club downtown with Kid's weapons. Her drink got spiked and someone kidnapped her, raped her, beat her and tried to kill her before dumping her battered form two fucking states away! How the hell didn't you know about this? I would have thought Lord Death would have told you." Soul said exasperated.

Spirit thought back a few weeks ago when he had company of the female variety. Things were hot and heavy and his phone rang but he shut it off. He never even listened to the voicemail from Lord Death. 'Shit…' Spirit thought. Soul saw this and frowned, "Let me guess, you were called but you were too busy being perverted to bother answering your phone?" Soul asked. Spirit blushed. "Some fucking father you are. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my girlfriend from the hospital." Soul growled. "Girlfriend? You two are dating now?!" Spirit wailed. "Yes, now back off. Don't come to the house or so help me I'll beat your face in. She needs rest, not a pestering, overprotective, perverted father. The only overprotective one she needs is me." Soul growled as he hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

Spirit was left standing there feeling angry and embarrassed. "I am a terrible father." He said to himself before walking to his own car to go home.

Soul made it to the hospital in about 10 minutes and walked in. He went to her room and opened the door to see she was already dressed. She looked so much better, almost back to her old self. "Hey baby." He smiled as she looked up at him. "Soul!" She smiled happily as she jumped out of bed to hug him. He gently kissed her lips before looking down at her. "Ready to go home?" He asked. "God yes!" She beamed.

Soul noticed she had some dried blood on her nose and licked his finger to get it off. "Ewww…why did you do that?" She said scrunching her nose in a disgusted way. "You had blood on your nose." He smirked. "Probably from when Stein took out the feeding tube. That shit hurt." She shuttered. "I can only imagine. Do you have any dietary restrictions this time or are you ok to eat normally?" He asked. "I can eat normally, why?" She asked. "No reason." He smiled.

Maka grabbed her things and walked down to the motorcycle with Soul when she saw a bag sitting on the seat. "What's that?" She asked. "I got you a present a few days ago." He said handing her the big bag. Maka took it and looked inside and gasped. It was a purple and black leather racing jacket. The one she had wanted last year when she rode with Soul. "Oh my god I love it! Thank you!" She squealed as she put it on. And just like Soul thought it hugged her like a glove. He was practically salivating seeing her in tight leather. "Glad you like it. Come on let's go grab something to eat." He said as he helped her onto the motorcycle.

Soul stopped at Maka's favorite Chinese restaurant and the two ordered take out. Once home they sat on the couch, ate and watched movies. "So, when do the casts come off?" He asked. "Well, Stein said it could be another 6 weeks. These things suck. They are itchy and I can never scratch where I need." She sighed. Soul smirked, "Hang on. I know how to help with that." He said getting off the couch. Maka watched his retreating backside and blushed. 'He's got a nice ass.' She thought. 'Damnit Maka stop being a pervert like your dad!' She screamed at herself.

A few moments later Soul came back into the living room to see her face as red as a tomato. "You ok?" He asked. "Uh…Yea." She said. He smiled at her, "You were looking at my ass weren't you?" He laughed as she grew redder. "Sorry, it's a nice ass ok?!" She blurted out. Soul thought she was adorable and pulled her into a kiss. Maka squeaked in surprise but closed her eyes and kissed him back. Once they parted he nuzzled her neck, "You can look at my ass all you want. I certainly love looking at yours." He whispered in her ear. Maka gasped as she blushed again. "S…So how are you helping me with my itchy wrists?" She stammered out, trying to change the subject. Soul chucked at her bad attempt at changing such an interesting subject.

Soul held up a metal coat hanger and she looked at it with curiosity. "Watch." He said as he bent the hanger in a way it looked like a back scratcher. "Now carefully slide it into the cast and scratch." He said handing it to her. Maka took it and placed it in her cast and moved it to scratch her itch. "ooohh…this feels so good." She cooed. He smiled seeing her reaction. "How did you know about this?" She asked. "When I was 8 I broke my leg trying to skateboard off my parent's roof. That damn thing itched so bad and I started trying to use various things to help. The coat hanger was the best." He said simply. "Hu. It works really well." She said as she began to scratch the other wrist.

After a while Maka decided to go lay down in her room while Soul played some video games. Soul's phone soon rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" He said gruffly. "Soul, it's Stein. I have the DNA results of Maka's rape kit. I know who did it and you aren't going to like it." Stein said. Soul sat up straighter, "Who was it?" Soul asked. "Mr. Rumaki." Stein said. "The old ass martial arts teacher?" Soul asked surprised. "Yep, DNA doesn't lie. I have vaguely heard rumors around school he was bragging about banging some young woman a few weeks ago. No one thought anything of it. Shall we go pay him a visit?" Stein asked. Soul could hear the sick smile playing on the mad scientists lips as he turned his giant screw. "Let's. I'll meet you at your place in 10." He said. "Sounds good, I'll grab some supplies." Stein said cryptically.

They both hung up and Soul changed clothes before he wrote Maka a note and left it on her nightstand. He gently leaned down and kissed her head and walked out.

10 minutes later Soul was at Steins door and he knocked. Stein answered as he took a draw from his lit cigarette. "Ready?" Stein asked. "Ready. Where is that little bastard anyway?" Soul asked. "At the school dojo. Since it is after school hours, we shouldn't have any interruptions." Stein smiled evilly. "Will we get in trouble for this?" Soul asked. "No, once Lord Death finds out why we did what we did I think Mr. Rumaki will have bigger problems than us. But I want to find out why he decided to hurt my goddaughter." Stein growled. "Goddaughter?" Soul asked. "Yes, after Maka was born Spirit and Kami had me officially become her godfather in the event something happened to them. She's always been like family to me but unlike her father I actually think you and Maka make a great pair." Stein lightly smiled. "Um…Thanks." Soul blushed.

Once to the school dojo Stein drew in one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground. "Now when we go in act like nothing is wrong. I know this is hard to do but we want to catch him off guard. He is the best martial artists around. We don't stand a chance at beating him one on one." Stein said. "So how do we catch him off guard?" Soul asked. "You are going to go in there and ask him for some extra lessons. Tell him you are feeling a little rusty. I will sneak around to the back door while you are talking and use this." Stein said showing Soul a bottle with clear liquid. "What is that?" He asked. "Chloroform. This will knock him out so we can restrain him." Stein smiled evilly. Soul nodded and the two put their plan into action.

Soul walked into the dojo and calmed his anger so as not to give himself away. Mr. Rumaki looked up from his sitting position in the center of the dojo. "Ah, Soul. What can I do for you?" The old man asked. It was taking everything in Soul not to just try and deck the old man. Soul growled a little but walked up to Rumaki. "I was wondering if you would give me some extra lessons. I feel a little sluggish during my fights. Might also help with my soul resonance." Soul said. Soul noticed Mr. Rumaki's face slightly grimace at the mention of soul resonance. But it quickly faded as he smiled an almost toothless grin. Soul inwardly gagged. "But of course, my boy! If one is not in total harmony with one's body then it will throw you off in battle." He said wisely.

Stein silently crept through the back door while soaking a rag with the clear odorless liquid. He saw that Soul had Mr. Rumaki's attention and moved in for the strike. Once Stein was behind him he quickly place the rag over Mr. Rumaki's nose and mouth.

Mr. Rumaki's eyes went wide in fear and tried to fight off Stein but could feel his body getting weaker. Within a minute he passed out. "Now to restrain him." Stein said.

Soul and Stein ended up carrying him out into the middle of the woods so no one would hear him scream, just like he had done with Maka. Once Mr. Rumaki was secured to a tree, Stein threw cold water on the old man. Mr. Rumaki sputtered awake and was very confused. Confusion turned into anger, "What is the meaning of this Stein!" Mr. Rumaki yelled. "Cut the crap old man, we know it was you who hurt Maka." Soul snarled. Mr. Rumaki's eyes went wide and then quickly went into perverted smirk. "So, the little bitch is still alive? Guess I didn't do my job well enough." He crooned.

Soul grit his teeth and before he knew it he threw the first punch to the old man's nose. "You're a sick old man." Soul growled. Mr. Rumaki eyed Soul for a moment before a bigger grin appeared, "You're in love with her! Oh, this is too good. A weapon and meister together? Please, it won't last son. Just look at what happened to her parents." Mr. Rumaki taunted. "Maka and I are nothing like her parents. One I am not some perverted creep who sleeps around and Maka isn't her mother." Soul growled.

"Enough talking, tonight Mr. Rumaki you will feel everything you did to Maka." Stein smiled evilly. Rumaki saw Stein put down a black bag that he had been carrying. Stein then dug around in the bag and pulled out a telephone wire and gave Mr. Rumaki the evilest smirk he could muster. Mr. Rumaki's eyes went wide as he saw Stein stalk towards him. Before he could let out a scream Stein had the cord around his neck and was pulling hard. His smile widened at hearing the choking nose that escaped the old man's mouth. "Go on Soul, throw some punches like I know you want to." Stein smirked.

Soul growled as he looked at the pathetic old man and his blood boiled with rage as images of Maka being beaten and forcibly raped fluttered through his mind. Soul reared back and landed a punch to the old man's gut and then another to his chest. Soul let his anger out and punched Mr. Rumaki in any place he could. The old man choked on his painfilled cries as Stein pulled just tight enough for it to be hard to breath but not tight enough for him to pass out. Stein leaned down to the old man's ear and whispered, "I will not let you fall unconscious. You will feel everything Maka felt you sick bastard." Stein hissed.

After about 20 minutes of this beat down Soul stopped to catch his breath. This was the time Stein thought to give Mr. Rumaki the ultimate punishment. Mr. Rumaki was barely holding on to consciousness as his bloodied and bruised form wavered. Stein untied him and pushed his chest up against the tree and then retied him. Soul looked on and didn't say a word.

Stein yanked the old man's pants down and Soul averted his gaze as a gag threatened to escape his throat. Stein then rummaged through his bag and pulled out the biggest dildo Soul had ever seen. 'I don't even want to know where he got that.' Soul thought disgustedly. "It's time." Soul heard Stein say as he put gloves on.

Stein then walked over to Rumaki and forcefully shoved this large synthetic cock into the old man's ass. Rumaki let out the most painfilled cry yet. Soul flinched as he watched the scene unfold. Stein wasn't gentle in the least and didn't even use lube and Soul shuttered. Soul looked to the ground between the two men and could see droplets of blood wetting the ground. 'Ouch.' Soul flinched. 'Nothing less than this old bastard deserves.' Soul thought darkly.

This went on for about 10 minutes before Stein stopped and pulled out the toy. "Feeling regret yet, Rumaki?" Stein asked. "F…Fuck you Stein." The man groaned out. "I believe I just did that to you. Tell me you old fool, why did you hurt Maka?" Stein growled pulling the man's thinning hair roughly. "Piss off." Rumaki growled while spitting blood in Stein's face.

Stein stopped for a moment before he rammed the giant cock back inside of Rumaki, making him cry out in pain. "If you won't tell me, I will dissect you." Stein hissed. "F…Fine…Just stop!" Rumaki cried out. Stein removed the toy and waited for a reply. "That bitch got tenure. I've worked my whole life for this school and she was the one picked for it. For death's sake she was only 20 when she got it. I vowed I would get my revenge, she took away my retirement, not to mention her sweet ass looked too good to pass up." Rumaki chuckled. Soul punched him again in the face, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Soul yelled angrily. Rumaki spit blood to the ground and smiled, "Her pussy was so tight too. It was heaven seeing her virgin blood on my dick, hearing her groan as I came inside of her. I knew I had to kill her and I thought I had before I dumped her in the middle of nowhere." Rumaki laughed. Soul grit his teeth, his anger coming back full force. Soul reared his hand back as far as he could and landed a punch so hard he knew Rumaki's face was probably broken in many different places.

Rumaki was now a passed out and bloodied. Soul panted for a second before he composed himself. "What now?" Soul asked. "Now we go see Lord Death." Stein said simply. Soul sighed, 'This probably won't end well.' He thought.

The meeting with Lord Death didn't go as bad as he had thought. Lord Death was a little miffed that the two of them took matters into their own hands but seemed to be ok with them brining Maka justice. As stein had said Rumaki's worst fear was dealing with Lord Death himself. Soul had heard you could hear Rumaki screams for hours after Lord Death got ahold of him. In the end Soul and Stein were placed on administrative leave without pay for a week. A slap on the wrist for what they had done to a DWMA teacher.

Soul checked his watch and saw he had been out for a little over 4 hours and he sighed. 'She's gonna kill me for being gone so long.' He thought as he walked into their apartment. He saw Maka sitting on the couch watching tv and eating some popcorn. "Hey babe, I'm home." Soul said placing his keys in the bowl on the counter. Maka's head swung up and she smiled at him, "Everything ok? You were gone for quite a while." She said concerned. 'Ok, she's not pissed. This is good.' He thought as he walked over to her.

Soul sat on the couch and sighed and Maka could feel something was bothering him. "What's the matter?" She asked placing a casted hand on his thigh. Seeing her casts still made him sad and angry but he decided to be honest with her instead of her finding out from someone else. "Stein and I took care of your attacker." Soul said. "W…What? Stein found out who it was? Who was it?" She asked in rapid succession. "Slow down, yes he found out who it was. It was that creepy old martial arts teacher at school." Soul growled. "M…Mr. Rumaki?!" She half yelled. Soul nodded, 'Oh god…I feel sick…' She thought as she ran to the bathroom and began to vomit harshly.

Soul got up quickly and ran to her, "Maka?! Are you ok?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. Once she was done she flushed and looked up at him with a disgusted looked. "That is so nasty! He's like 70 years old!" She cried. Soul grabbed her and hugged her tight, "I know Maka. He was angry at you and this was the best way he thought to get back at you." Soul said gently. Maka pulled away slightly, "Angry at me for what?" She asked. "Because you won tenure over him. He was jealous that someone so young was able to get it over him." Soul said rubbing her back. "I got tenure fair and square. I did the paperwork for it, showed my worth. For fuck sake we saved the world from Asura! Damn it what did he do to deserve to have tenure?" Maka growled angrily. "He believe he should have gotten based solely off of working there his whole life. He never really contributed to the school like we did." Soul said. "That is just absurd. Still gives me the chills to think he was inside of me…" She said. "Well, you could have me inside of you if you want." Soul said before he could catch himself. "What?" She asked as she blushed. Soul blushed too, "Uh…I mean when you're ready of course." He said as his blush deepened. 'So uncool, why the fuck did I just say that?' Soul mentally berated himself.

"I…I'm not ready yet." She said quietly blushing. Soul sighed, "I'm sorry Maka. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or for me to seem too pushy." He said sadly. "It's ok." She said. "I blame it on loving you for so long. Now my perverted side is coming out." He chuckled. Maka laughed, "Just give me some time." She said as she stood up from the floor and went to brush her teeth. Soul stood up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "Take as much time as you need Maka. I'll be right here giving you all the support you need." He said gently kissing her neck. Maka moaned at the contact and it made Soul's dick twitch. He then pulled away and walked out to the living room, leaving Maka aching for his touch again.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Weeks Later**

Soul was back at work doing things for Lord Death while Maka was at the hospital for a checkup with Stein. "Good news Maka, your wrists are fully healed and I can take the casts off." Stein smiled. Maka beamed at him with excitement. "That's great news! I can't wait, these things have been itchy beyond belief." She said. Stein chuckled at this but grabbed his little saw.

It only took about 20 minutes to cut them off and now they could both see the two scars on her wrist from the surgery. "Don't worry Maka, those will fade with time. Move your wrists around. How do they feel?" He asked. Maka flexed and moved her wrists around with only mild pain. "They are sore but not painful." She said. "Great, they will get stronger every day, just keep them moving." Stein said. "Alright, is that it?" She asked. "Yes, all of you other injuries have healed. You are good to go. How do you feel mentally?" He asked looking at her. "I have my good days and my bad days. I am still sorting through some of my emotions but it's getting better." She admitted. Stein nodded, "Alright then, if you need anything just ask." He smiled at her. "Alright, bye Stein!" She called as she walked out of the room. "Bye Maka." He said and went back to work.

Maka smiled as she looked at her cast free hands. Suddenly she had an idea and needed to do some shopping. The first store Maka went to was a lingerie store. 'Tonight, is the night I want all of Soul. I'm finally ready.' She thought to herself as she browsed the skimpy clothing.

Maka decided on a black and emerald green lacy corset with crotchless panties and garter belts. She then grabbed a pair of black thigh high stockings and went to pay. Once she paid she hurried to the grocery store to get some things to make one of Soul's favorite dishes. She knew he missed her cooking and she wanted to treat him tonight. Sorta of a thanks for taking care of her.

Maka grabbed things for steak and chicken hibachi and rice. Once she had everything she paid and hurried home to get started on dinner, seeing as it was now 5 p.m. She knew Soul would be home around 6.

Once home she changed into her sexy lingerie and placed her fluffy pink robe over it. Then she went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

Soul growled as he walked home, 'Another uncool day doing stupid errands. When am I actually going to get to do real death scythe work? Ah oh well, at least I get to see Maka.' He thought with a small smile.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and opened their door. Instantly he could smell food and his stomach began to growl demandingly. "Maka, I'm home!" He called out. "In here." She said from the kitchen. "What are you doing cooking with casts on your…" He trailed off as she turned and showed him her hands. "No more casts, all healed." She smiled happily. "That's great! Do you feel ok to cook?" He asked. " Of course, silly. Go change, dinner will be ready shortly." She giggled

Soul walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "First I want a hug. It sucks not having you with me all day." He sighed. "I know but it's worth seeing you happy to finally have your dream come true though." She said hugging him back. 'My dream is make you my wife.' He thought as his heart skipped a beat. He then kissed her head before letting her go and went to change.

When he finished changing into some lounge pants and a t-shirt he came out and she was setting their plates down on the table. He sat down and looked at the food, "What's the occasion?" He asked looking at the hibachi. "Celebrating the removal of my casts." She giggled. "Well, that is something to celebrate." He smiled taking her smooth hand into hers. He had missed the feel of her hands in his and he smiled while he rubbed it. "Come on silly, eat. You can touch my hands later." She laughed. "Alright, if I must." He pretended to sigh. This only made her laugh more and it set his soul on fire.

Soul took a bite and nearly exploded with happiness. It was so good, something he had missed so much. "This is really good." He said in between mouth fulls of food. She giggled as she ate her food as well.

Soul sat back in his chair and rubbed his now very full belly. "Must have been pretty good for you to eat 3 helpings." Maka laughed. "What can I say? I missed your cooking." He said with a satisfied smile.

Once the dishes were done the two walked to the living room to watch a movie. Soul sat down and gave a happy sigh, "Man am I glad it's Friday night. Got the whole weekend to spend with my beautiful girlfriend." He said as he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him. Maka giggled.

"So, Romeo what are we watching?" She asked. "I thought I'd let you pick." He said. Maka thought for a minute, "How about Perfect Storm?" She asked. "Alright." He said and went to put the movie in.

During the movie Soul couldn't help but stifle a laugh when he saw Maka crying in the middle of the movie. Instead he opted to wipe her tears away with his thumb. She blushed, "Sorry, this movie always makes me cry." She said. "Nothing to be sorry for. Just means the movie was really good." He said gently. Maka smiled and snuggled back into his arm and they finished the movie.

"I love that movie. I could watch it over and over again and never get tired of it." She said. "It was ok, not my cup of tea but a decent movie." Soul admitted. "Yea, yea I know you like things that go boo or blow up." She giggled. "You think that's funny do you?" He smiled at her. Maka saw the look in his eyes, 'Oh crap.' She thought just as he grabbed her foot and ticked her. Maka roared with laughter as she tried desperately to remove her boyfriend's hand from her ticklish foot. "S…Ahhhhahaha…S…stop! Hahaha!" She yelled laughing as she kicked her other foot out and kicked him right in the face. Soul stopped tickling and looked stunned for a second. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She asked looking at him. Soul shook his head and grinned at her, "I totally deserved that." He chuckled. "I am not responsible for injuries when you tickle me. You know I'm ticklish." She laughed. "I guess you're right but it was still funny." He laughed. "That it was." She said nodding.

"Come on, go get in bed. I'm gonna take a shower and then we can cuddle and watch tv before we go to sleep." He said holding out his hand for her. Maka blushed but took his hand. He led them to his room and she climbed into bed and got comfortable. Soul smiled at her before grabbing his towel and going into the bathroom.

Maka flipped on the TV to find something for background noise. Once she found a channel she then stood up and removed her robe and sat back down on the bed waiting for Soul's return.

'I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like the lingerie? Oh, who am I kidding he's probably going to have the nosebleed of the century when he sees this.' She laughed to herself.

Soul stripped off his clothes, his boner very apparent. He inwardly groaned. 'Fuck, she's so hot. Even in that overly puffy robe. These last 7 weeks have been torture. Well, time to take care of this little problem.' He thought as he got into the shower.

He firmly grasped his cock and began to slowly pump himself, letting out a slight gasp as he imagined Maka doing this to him. Having her scream his name while he fucks her senseless. 'I wonder what she looks like when she comes? Or how she looks after?' He thought as he began to pump more vigorously.

Pictures of what she looked like naked flashed behind his eyelids as he could feel the pressure build in his stomach. "Fuck…" He panted as he strained against his hand while the other was planted firmly on the shower wall to steady him. He could hear her scream his name, her beautiful voice ringing in his ears as she falls apart around him. The coils in his stomach snapped and he pumped himself a couple more times as the white ropes disappeared down the drain. Panting, Soul began to wash so he could get out and snuggle with Maka.

Maka heard the shower turn off and quickly decided she was going to put her hair up in the pigtails she knew he liked so much. He always used to make fun of her for them but had later admitted he like them when she began wearing her hair down.

She hopped off his bed and ran into her room to grab two hairbands and quickly put them up. She looked at herself trying to decide if there was anything else she wanted to do. 'Oh, what the hell I'll put on some lip gloss.' She thought as she grabbed it off her nightstand and put a little on to her lips. It was strawberry flavored, something she knew Soul liked. Once done she hurried back into the room and took a sensual pose with both hands above her head.

Soul dried himself off and dressed and sighed before opening the door and shutting off the light. What he wasn't expecting was a sexy dressed Maka to be sitting on his bed.

Soul opened his door and stopped when he saw Maka laying on his bed in a highly arousing pose. Her hair in pigtails and lingerie so sinful he thought he'd cum right there. He looked at her lingerie and his nose erupted like a volcano. "Shit…Maka…" He stammered as he rushed back into the bathroom to grab some tissue.

Once he had composed himself he walked back into his room. The boner he just gotten rid of was back with a vengeance. "Holy shit Maka. When did you get that?" He asked as his eyes racked down her beautiful body. "Today, after my appointment with Stein." She said with a sexy smile. "You like it?" She asked. "Like it? I love it!" He grinned.

Then he remembered how she had asked him to give her time. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked gently. "Because if not that's ok." He finished. "I'm ready." She said quietly. Soul looked into her emerald green eyes and saw no hesitation and that was all it took before he closed the distance between them.

Soul had her pinned to the bed as his lips met hers in a feverish kiss. She moaned into his touch as his hands went from her cheeks to her shoulders and then rested on her small hips. His lips then moved to her neck and she gasped. The heat between her legs becoming very apparent. Soul then brought his hands back up and pulled down on the corset to uncover her beautiful breasts so he could give them attention too.

When he did this she attempted to cover them and Soul stopped what he was doing to look at her. "Why do you want to hide yourself, Maka?" He asked gently moving her hands away. "They're small." She said quietly while blushing.

It was at that moment he mentally kicked himself for all the times he called her tiny tits and flat chested. If he could he would go back and kick the shit out of his teenage self. Because of him she felt inadequate and unattractive. He then decided he would show her he was wrong and gently took a pert nipple into his mouth and gently sucked and licked while his other hand gently groped the other. Maka moaned at the sensation.

As Soul continued his sensual touching he whispered to her. "You're beautiful Maka, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said as he ran his tongue over the other nipple. "S…So they aren't too small?" She squeaked out. "They are a part of you Maka and I love all of you." He said as he pinched her left nipple and she arched her back with a low moan. He then lowered his head back down to her right nipple and began to give it equal attention while he trailed a hand over her hips and under the lacy material.

His eyes widened a bit when he felt her wet slit. 'Crotchless panties, Fuck. I feel like I'm gonna lose it just by touching and looking at her.' He groaned.

He lightly danced his middle finger over her dripping sex and she moaned as she slightly bucked her hips towards his fingers. 'She's so wet.' He thought still enamored at how sexy this was. "Shit, Maka. You're so wet." He moaned into her chest. "Haa haa…" She panted with her eyes shut.

Soul then moved further down and moved her legs a little to the side and stared in awe as her juices flowed freely. He then gently leaned forward and snaked his tongue out and took a long tentative lick up the slick heat. "Ahhh!" Maka cried out as her hands shot out and grabbed his hair. Soul smirked and did it again, hearing her scream like this only made him harder for her. Soul then placed his pointer finger into her slick pussy, knuckle deep and gently moved it in and out while lightly sucking on her little bundle of nerves.

Maka nearly jumped off the bed, this feeling was something so new and she really like it. "M…More…" She panted. Soul slightly looked up as he circled his tongue over her clit watching her mouth open just ever so slightly and moaned. He then gently pressed his middle finger in with the other and began to curl them upwards. "OH FUCK! SOUL!" She cried out.

Hearing her curse made his smile broaden and he wanted to hear it again. Soul pushed his fingers in deep and repeated the curling action. Maka shuttered and she pushed herself deeper into the mattress. "S…Shit…Ahhh…haahaaa!" She cried out. "Can I add another Maka?" He murmured between her legs.

Keeping her eyes shut she gave a jerky nod. Now Soul added his ring finger. Maka hissed at the stretching but began panting again as her body compensated for the extra digit. Soul latched onto her clit and sucked while he pushed his fingers in and out at a steady pace.

His meister could barely hold it together, delirious with pleasure. 'Almost there.' Soul thought as he felt her walls beginning to tighten. "S…Soul…I'm coming…" She panted heavily. "Cum beautiful." He whispered as he licked her nub one last time before her whole body went rigid, "Oh fuck Soul!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard.

Soul propped himself up on his elbows and watched her pant heavily with her right arm draped over her eyes. "Good?" He asked. "Better than good." She panted. He chuckled, "I'm glad." He said as he moved to lay beside her and began to plant sensual kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Maka surprised Soul who yelped as she quickly pushed him to the bed and was straddling him. She looked down at him with lusty eyes as her pigtail dangled lightly by her shoulders. "M…Maka?" He asked still surprised by the sudden flip. "My turn." She smiled as she leaned down and dusted his neck with feather light kisses. Soul sucked in a gasp at feeling her soft warm lips on his skin. She trailed down his neck to his chiseled chest and ran light kisses along his scar. Soul let out a low moan he had been holding in.

She then came to the hem of his shorts and grabbed either side and gently tugged them down. She squeaked in surprise when his dick sprang from its confines. Once the shorts were off she threw them somewhere in his room. She gently grasped his throbbing cock in her tiny but able hands and began to move her hand up and down. Soul panted and closed his eyes feeling his meisters hand around his aching member. "Y…You can squeeze a little harder…Maka…" He panted. Maka added a little more pressure and Soul let out a low growl. Maka thought it was sexy and wanted to hear more.

Feeling experimental her tongue darted out and lightly licked his tip. Soul sucked in a sharp breath and bucked his hips. She then took the tip of him into her mouth. Soul groaned, "M…Mak..ahhhh…Fuck…" He panted. Her tongue twirled around the head as she sucked causing Soul to throw his head back, lost in the throes of pleasure.

Getting her courage up Maka took more of him into her mouth, which was a feat for her because Soul wasn't small. She was able to get him about halfway into her mouth before she felt the need to gag. She moved her tongue around his throbbing appendage and slowly worked her way up. "Goddamn…Maka…do that again…" He wheezed out as he wove his hands in her hair. Maka happily obliged his request and took him as much as she could before she slowly came back up licking and sucking. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! Holy shit Maka! Keep…doing that…and I'm gonna cum." He breathed out.

Maka lifted her head and Soul let go of her hair, she looked at Soul and he at her before he flipped them over and she was once again pinned to the mattress. Soul claimed her lips in a searing kiss and slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She happily accepted as their tongues danced to the tune of love. He parted feeling the need for air and panted, "Holy shit woman…Where did you learn to give head like that?" He asked still amazed at how much pleasure she brought him.

"Porn." She blushed. "There is no way you learned that from watching porn." Soul chuckled. "I practice on objects." She said blushing deeper. "Well whatever you are doing, you are doing it right." He smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss, this one gentler and full of love.

Soul then nudged between her legs and held his aching dick at her weeping core. "Are you ready?" He asked her. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Soul gently and slowly entered Maka. She gasped at the large invasion as he pushed deeper into her.

After a few seconds he was sheathed all the way in her heated core. Soul looked at her too see if she was in any pain, "You ok? Does it hurt?" He asked gently. "I…I'm ok. Just adjusting to your size. It's big and I feel stretched is all. It doesn't hurt." She said. Soul nodded and waited until she wanted him to move. "Go ahead." She said quietly.

Soul nodded and pulled out a little and thrust back in. Maka gasped and then moaned in pleasure. Soul leaned down and began to kiss her neck and he slowly pumped into her. Hearing her moans and pants drove him wild and he had to keep focused on not coming before she did. 'Maka first, always her first.' He thought. Maka wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails in and scratched up when he hit a certain spot.

Soul noticed it and grunted in pleasure as he hit the spot again and she raked her nails over his flesh while moaning. "Haa haaa. Right there…Feels so good…" She crooned. Soul sped up his paced and had her screaming his name, "Oh god Soul!" She cried out.

Soul pulled away from her, grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders and began to thrust deep into her tiny frame. "AHHH…Fuck! I…I'm going…to!" She cried out. "Cum for me Maka, let me feel you cum around me." He panted. Maka rolled her hips in an attempt to gain more pleasure to push her over the edge. This only served to make Soul hiss in pleasure. "Shit…Maka…I'm not gonna last long if you do that." He groaned.

Wanting to feel her lover cum with her she did it again and again. Soul moaned. "Fuck Maka, I'm gonna…where…do you…huhaaa…want it?" He heaved out. "In!" She cried out. Soul pounded into Maka in desperation for her release as well as his own. Only a few moments later Maka shuttered violently as her walls clinched his over sensitive organ, throwing him into an orgasm seconds after her.

Both panting and out of breath, Soul collapsed next to Maka so as not to squish her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close and he just held her there until they calmed down.

After a few minutes Maka spoke, "Holy shit…that was amazing." She said. "You said it babe. That hip roll you did was fucking hot and felt really good." He said kissing her head. "I never knew it could feel this good." Maka breathed. "Me either. I'm just proud of myself for not blowing it within 3 seconds like most oversexed virgins." He chuckled.

Maka looked up at him, "You were still a virgin?" She asked surprised. "Well, yea. I never wanted anyone other than you. Talk about sexual frustration and horrid blue balls for the last 8 years." He laughed. "I know the feeling. Can't tell you how many times I've fantasized about having sex with you while masturbating." She said blushing. "Same here baby, same here. We were pretty dumb kids hu? Should have come out with our feelings long before this." Soul said hugging her tighter. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a bit and Soul's thoughts wandered.

'I can't see myself without Maka in my life.' He thought as he looked down at her lightly dozing face. Then his eyes lit up and he reached over and opened his nightstand drawer. Maka opened her eyes wondering what he was doing, "Soul?" She asked. "Hold on a sec, just gotta…ah here it is." He whispered as he took something small and black out of his drawer.

Soul then pulled Maka closer to him as she laid on one arm and the other had the black object. "What is that?" She asked. "Maka, I know this may sound really cheesy and extremely cliché but I know that I can't function without you in my life. And it maybe a little fast and you can say no, but I want to ask. Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box.

Maka gasped at the ring that lay inside the small box. It was a beautiful pear-shaped blue sapphire with smaller white sapphires around it set in white gold. "Soul…I" She paused, momentarily blindsided by the sudden question.

Soul raked a hand through his hair, it was agony waiting for her answer. Before he could say anything her lips were on his in a very heated kiss. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her, "Is that a yes?" He asked. She nodded eagerly with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

Soul grabbed the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. "I love you so much Maka." Soul whispered in her ear. Maka closed her eyes and savored those words, the words she had been aching to hear for the last 8 years. "I love you too Soul. So very much." She whispered back.

Soul held her for what seemed like hours before she spoke again, "How did you know my ring size was a 4?" She asked. Soul rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "I sorta took one of your old mood rings you had when we were younger to find out." He laughed lightly. "Is that when you bought the ring?" She asked. "N…No. I didn't buy the ring. That ring was my grandmothers. She gave it to me before she passed. Said to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Once I had it I had it resized to you." He said blushing.

At that moment Maka felt like the most special person in the world. Soul had his pick of any of the other prettier, bustier women at the school but he chose her. "Why me?" she asked suddenly. The question caught Soul off guard. "Hu?" He asked looking at her downcast face. "Why did you chose me? You had your choice of much prettier women than me." She said. The words tasted bad in her mouth and she instantly regretted asking the question.

Soul sighed, "I chose you because you are smart, beautiful, badass monster slayer, with an ass like a fucking goddess with legs that never end. You drive me to be stronger, you made me what I am Maka. We've been roommates for 8 years, best friends for 7. You maybe infuriating at times but I wouldn't have it any other way. I fell in love with you because you keep me grounded, pushed me to be more than what others thought I would become, the drive I have to protect you is astounding. Hell, Maka when someone hurts you I want nothing more than to pound their damn face into the ground. When I see you cry all I want to do is take away your pain. You make my legs weak and heart skip a beat when you look at me. For deaths sake Maka, you're the only girl who makes me hard enough that I could fuck steel. No other woman compares to you and don't you ever think less of yourself because you think others are prettier than you. You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. I love you so damn much. Is that reason enough for you?" He asked tipping her chin to gaze into her teary eyes.

"Plenty, that was beautiful Soul. I never knew." She whispered as the tears slipped from her eyes. Soul smiled and gently kissed her tears away as he held her close. "Why did you stay with me?" He asked her. This was a question he'd asked himself a hundred times over the last 8 years.

Maka dried her eyes, "Because I knew you needed me and I needed you. Your soul called out to me the first time we met at the piano. I knew then you were something special. Others saw you as a monster, I saw you as a boy who was broken and needed healing. I was the girl who was so broken she never thought she'd ever heal from the hand that fate dealt her. Always destined to walk alone and hate all men because of her father. You taught me how to trust again, taught me to love again. You ignite the fire in my veins, to push myself further than I have ever gone. I knew early on in our partnership that I couldn't live without you Soul Eater Evans and I was stupid not to say anything before." She smiled at him. "Is that reason enough?" She asked. "Plenty." He said kissing her sweet lips again. Maka moaned as he laid her back.

He moved back on top of her and kissed her tenderly as he gently parted her legs. She gasped as he slipped his member back inside of her.

His mouth slightly open above her slightly open mouth. She moaned quietly as he began to rock slowly into her. His hands gently cupping her face as he watched her face contort into pleasure through his half lidded crimson eyes. He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly pressed into her as she moaned into his mouth.

He parted from the kiss to lightly kiss her neck as he felt her wrap her delicate arms around his neck. "Soul…" She whispered. He looked at her angelic face to see half lidded jade eyes staring back at his. "I love you." She whispered. "God, I fucking love you too, Maka." He moaned into her ear.

Soon Maka could feel the heat between her legs grow stronger at each slow thrust. She gasped when she felt one of his hands reach between her legs and gently begin to rub light circles on her sensitive clit. "Ohhh…" She gasped out as she snapped her eyes shut and leaned her head back. Soul watched with parted lips as she slipped deeper into their pleasure filled world.

His words were like silk as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Things like beautiful, sexy, and goddess. It made her extremely hot for him and she could feel her end nearing. Soul could feel it too and licked the underside of her chin, earning him a throaty moan. "Soul resonate with me Maka." He whispered as he rocked his hips into hers. "Soul resonance." She whispered quietly.

The feeling was phenomenal. Soul could literally feel all of Maka's love for him as he gently made love to her. He could see her soul with his as they joined together as one and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Maka could also feel how much this man on top of her loved her. It was so utterly beautiful tears were streaming down her face. Soul kissed her tears away as he continued to please her, wanting her to wrap herself tightly around him as she let go.

Soul flared his wavelength to her giving her an extra glance at his heightened love for her and her world came crumbling down. Her head tipped back and mouth open in a silent scream.

Half lidded crimson eyes drank in the site, committing it to memory. He placed a hand gently on her cheek as he covered her silent scream with his lips as he too let go, letting his world crumble around him.

Sweat covered and thoroughly sated for the time being, Soul looked down at a trembling Maka. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned as he noticed she was still crying. "Y…Yea. That was so beautiful." She hiccupped. "Yes, it was, Maka. I saw our souls become one. We are one." He said to her as he nuzzled her neck. Maka smiled as she dried her tears and then cupped his face and brought him to her lips in a tender kiss.

When they parted for air Soul rested his forehead on hers. "I love you." He said to her. "And I love you." She said and they both smiled at each other. Soul slipped from her wet sheath and she shuttered. He chuckled and walked out of the room.

Maka could hear the bath water running and smiled. He then came back into the room and helped Maka to stand seeing she was still shaky from her three very intense orgasms. He then led her into the bathroom and helped her into the tub and then he climbed in behind her. The hot water felt wonderful on their still taut muscles. Maka leaned back on Soul and he gently rubbed her shoulders, both enjoying the silence.

"This bath will help with the soreness that is to come. Shouldn't be so bad in the morning." Soul said. "I love it when you take care of me." She mused as she admired the ring that now adorned her finger. "I will always take care of you Maka." He said to her as he took her left hand in his and lifted it to kiss the back of it. Maka smiled up at him lovingly.

Soul helped to wash her hair and body before they both got out and dressed in their normal pajamas. The two climbed into his bed and cuddled into one another before sleep quickly claimed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

The early morning sun hit Maka's eyes and she slowly opened her eyes wondering if last night had been a dream. When she looked to her left she saw Soul sleeping on his back with his arms raised above his head breathing softly.

Her eyes raked down his gorgeously chiseled abs and that V-cut that dipped below his pants. Maka licked her lips thinking about the godly man that lay asleep next to her. Her need spiking to unimaginable heights.

Maka lightly dipped under the blankets and nestled herself gently between his legs, careful to not wake him yet. The sunlight that filtered through the blanket help to guide her where she wanted to go. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the boxers he wore. She gently undid the button that kept his dick captive.

She then carefully guided his already hard member through the hole. Her eyes stared hungrily at the appendage as she once again licked her lips. She then slowly placed her luscious lips over the swollen tip and lightly sucked and licked.

She barely heard the light moan that escaped Soul's mouth as she began to take more of him in. She slowly came back up and went back down, now adding her small hand to the mix of things. She began to pump his shaft while she simultaneously sucked him off.

Soul was between asleep and awake and couldn't figure out if he was either having a really good dream or his fiancée was having her way with him. He so hopped it was the latter.

He opened his eyes to see a Maka sized lump situated between his legs and a feeling on his dick he could only describe as fucking fantastic. Soul groaned when she hit the small spot under his dick with her tongue. "Fuck…Maka…" He whispered.

Maka smirked hearing that her fiancée was now awake and she was the cause of it. Maka began to suck a little harder and bobbed her head a little faster. This made Soul pant and throw his head back into the pillow.

Feeling his end nearing fast he gently pulled Maka up from under the covers and leaned up and took her in a searing kiss.

Maka smiled sexily at him as she shimmied out of her pajama bottoms. She then took Soul's boxers off as well. She then placed a leg on either side of Soul and straddled his impressive erection. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered as he looked at her hovering over him. The sun hit her hair just right and it made it look like a golden halo. She looked like a mischievous angel.

He was brought out of his daydreaming when he felt Maka grip his cock and rolled her hips over the head. Soul hissed in pleasure as she soaked him without even putting it in. Soul placed his hands on her hips and slammed her down on him, both moaned in pleasure at feeling one with one another.

"You can move Maka." Soul whispered. She nodded and began to roll her hips in time with his own thrusts. "Oh god, this feels amazing." She panted. Soul smirked at being able to please his woman. Soul thrust his hips up hard just as she came down and she saw stars. He pussy twitched around him as she moaned loudly. "That was fast." He smirked. "S…Shut up and keep going. I'm not done." She hissed. "Yes, my meister." He teased.

Maka squeaked in surprise when Soul flipped their positions. "Get on all fours." He said lightly. Maka nodded and did as asked. He positioned himself behind her and grasped her hips and entered her hard. "Haa Haa…god…it…feels so good!" She panted as he slammed into her hard and fast.

Maka and Soul were so caught up in their love making they didn't hear the pounding on the door. Spirit sighed wondering if maybe Maka was still asleep but he knew his daughter well and knew she was an early riser.

'Maybe I'll just use the extra key she gave me for emergencies. This counts as one right? It's an emergency to see my precious daughter.' He thought with a starry glint in his eye. Spirit grabbed his keys and unlocked the apartment door. Once inside he heard Maka's moan and followed the noise to Soul's bedroom.

When he rounded the corner, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Soul slam into Maka hard and she let out a throaty moan, begging Soul for more.

"What the hell?!" Spirit yelled. Soul jumped and fell off the end of the bed and Maka grabbed the blanket to cover herself. Soul quickly grabbed a pillow that had fallen near him and covered himself up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Don't you know how to knock?!" Soul yelled furiously. "I've been banging on the front door for 10 minutes!" Spirit yelled at the two blushing adults. "Then maybe that means we are busy, sleeping or not home you asshole! Get the hell out!" Soul yelled, angry that his morning sex was ruined.

"Maka my darling, really? With him?!" Spirit raged. "Shut up papa! Leave!" Maka yelled with tears in her eyes. Her blush feeling more like a sunburn.

Spirit growled but left the room shutting the door and went to sit on the couch to wait for the now embarrassed couple. Maka turned to Soul, "Are you ok?" She asked trying to stop her tears. "Yeah I'm ok. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he crawled back onto the bed and pulled her to him.

"No. But that has to be the most embarrassing thing ever!" She yelled. "Tell me about it. I'm sure he's never going to get that image out of his head." Soul smirked. "Well there goes my good mood." Maka growled as she moved away from Soul to put her pants back on.

"No underwear?" Soul asked with a mischievous smirk. "Just for you." She smirked. 'Oh, hell yea!' Soul thought. 'But first to get rid of her dad. Man, what a mood killer, so uncool.' Soul thought as he put his boxers back on and slipped his lounge pants on from the night before but deciding not to put a shirt on.

"Ready to try not to kill my father?" She asked. "I'll try, but no promises. That was some great sex, damn shame we were interrupted." Soul growled. "I know." She growled too.

The two then walked out into the living room to see a very angry look on Spirits face. "How long?" Spirit growled. The young couple looked at each other confused. "How long what, old man?" Soul growled. "How long have you been doing my daughter?" Spirit snapped.

"Since last night." Maka snapped back. "Last night was the first time you had sex?" Spirit asked. "Yes, I hadn't wanted to since the attack. Which you're an asshole for not even coming to see me in the hospital." She hissed.

"I'm sorry, papa was…busy." He paused. "Busy…busy with who? The girls from Chupa Cabra? Or some other strip joint in town?" Maka glared dangerously.

"Honey…I" He started. "Save it, you are always too busy being a pervert. And what is it any of your business on who I want to sleep with?" Maka growled.

"Maka I didn't even think you liked Soul like that. I knew you two were close partners and best friends, but I didn't think your relationship would go beyond that." Spirit admitted. "That doesn't answer my question." She hissed at him. "You're my baby girl, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." He said pointedly. "You think Soul is a mistake?" Maka narrowed her eyes at him. "He's a demon Maka. All demons are bad news." Spirit said lowly. Soul growled dangerously but Maka held up her hand to Soul.

Maka walked up to Spirit who thought she was going to hug him and tell him thank you for saving her from her "mistake." Instead Spirit was met with Maka's newest move, the Maka punch. Maka punched her dad square in the nose. Spirit fell back with blood spouting everywhere.

"M…Maka, what was that for?" Spirit sputtered. "How dare you call my fiancée a demon and a mistake. I'll have you know he is a wonderful man. A little rough around the edges but still a good man. He takes care of me, he's gentle. When we made love last night it was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I'm 21 papa, not 4. I am an adult and can make my own choices with whom I want to spend my life with. You will have to just get over it already. I'm a woman now, not a little girl. You need to leave now." Maka said while holding a book she had grabbed off the bookshelf.

"Fiancé? But my little death angel, won't you reconsider another boy?" Spirit asked hopeful. "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled bringing the book down on his head. "Ow! Please Maka, don't do this." He pleaded. "NO! Just stop talking! Do you know how sad it makes me when you don't even trust my judgement on things? I break more every time you reject my choices." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Soul was becoming angrier by the second, 'First he interrupts us and now he's making her cry. I'm gonna fucking kill the old man.' Soul thought bitterly.

"You have always tried to control my life, whom I was with and always took away the things I loved most. You always said it was because you wanted the best for me! You never thought of me, only thought of how your life was ruined. Or I should say how you ruined your own life by cheating on mama. Soul would never cheat on me! He loves me with every fiber of his being, just like I do for him!" Maka yelled as her tears came faster.

"How do you even know that he loves you like that?! He could have been lying just to get in your pants!" Spirit yelled. Maka balked at the statement. "You wouldn't know because you've never loved someone like Soul and I love each other. How do I know he loves me? That is simple to answer. We soul resonated while we made love, I could physically see his love for me and he could see mine. Our souls became one last night!" Maka yelled.

Spirits eyes widened and then he looked down. "You should know better than anyone papa what that means." Maka hissed, eyeing the older Albarn. "Soulmates." Spirit whispered. "That's right. It's a rare occurrence but it is possible. I've always been a good judge of character and I knew from the moment I met Soul that he was supposed to be with me. Hell, papa if we hadn't of been such worrisome kids we probably would have had sex much sooner than this." Maka said quietly.

"What about all those times he would make fun of you for your body? Is that something someone who claims to love you does?" He asked bluntly.

This time it was Soul who spoke, "I was head over heels with Maka even then old man. I was scared she would have rejected me and I didn't want her to know my feelings. We do stupid things as kids but now Maka knows how I feel and she has forgiven me for my past transgressions. I vow to always love her and protect her for the rest of my life." Soul said eyeing Spirit.

"Don't tell me how to view my daughter Eater." Spirit snapped. Maka growled, "If you can't accept the man I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with. Then you aren't welcome in my life. Leave." She said sadly.

Spirit looked at his daughter with a pained expression, "Maka…You can't mean that." Spirit said sadly. Maka's eyes darkened and she frowned, "Leave, now. Don't talk to me and just leave us alone!" Maka yelled as she turned and ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Soul glared at Spirit, "Nice going. I don't know what your problem is with me because I have never done anything to you." Soul said looking at Spirit. "You took Maka from me." Spirit said quietly.

Soul blinked a couple of times, "Is that what you think? I didn't take Maka from you, you pushed her away with your over protectiveness and perverted ways. Do you realize that every time you upset her in the past I would find her crying either on the couch or in her room. I was the one to pick up the pieces and be there for her in a way you never showed. So no, I didn't take her from you, you pushed your own daughter away. And now you have probably lost her for good because you can't be a man and accept your daughter is grown up and making her own life choices." Soul finished.

Spirit looked at Soul and sighed, "She will come around and see one day I am right. And when that time comes I will be right here to help her through the aftermath." Spirit said coldly. Soul rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, 'Old man is fucking dense.' He thought irritated. "I think it's time you leave." Soul said darkly.

Spirit stood and looked at Soul for a moment, flashes of what he had witnessed earlier playing through his mind. Spirit's eye twitched in anger at seeing Soul touch Maka like that. Without any warning Spirit punched Soul hard in the face. This surprised Soul who went flying back into the living room wall, knocking down a photo of him and Maka that hung on the wall.

"What the hell old man?! Get the fuck out now before I make you leave!" Soul yelled. "That was for fucking my daughter." Spirit growled. "You think a punch to the face is going to stop me from sleeping with Maka? You are sadly mistaken. I'll let you have that punch but you touch me again I'll fight back." Soul hissed.

Maka heard the loud bang and then glass breaking and she quickly got up to see what had happened. When she got back out into the living room she saw a photo of her and Soul on the floor broken. She looked up to see Soul barring his teeth at her father with blood trickling down his chin from a busted lip. "Leave now, old man." Soul snarled. Spirit narrowed his eyes at Soul but turned and left without a word.

Maka disappeared and came back out with a damp washcloth and brought Soul out of his glare. He looked down at Maka who lightly dabbed the cloth to his bleeding lip. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "I'll live. Are you alright?" He asked feeling her angry but saddened wavelength.

"I'm hurt that he doesn't accept you." She said quietly as she finished cleaning him up. Soul gently pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of us. The only thing that matters is us." Soul said. Maka took in a deep breath, "You're right." She said.

Maka then lightly pulled away and gave him a gentle smile. "How about some breakfast?" She asked. Soul chuckled, "Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower while you cook." He said. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Before cooking breakfast Maka cleaned up the broken glass and placed the photo on the coffee table until she could get another frame.

She then turned and walked into the kitchen while Soul went to the bathroom and started the shower. Maka hummed as she moved around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients she needed. Maka ended up making pancakes and sausage.

As she set the food on the table Soul was coming out of the bathroom. "Smell good." He said walking over to her and kissing her temple. She giggled and the two sat down to eat. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked. "That is a surprise." He smiled at her as he took a bite of food. "Ok." She smiled as she ate too.

Once done Soul helped Maka with the dishes before telling her to go get dressed. Maka slipped into her room and looked through her closet. 'Hmmm, what should I wear? Pants? No. A skirt? No, I always wear those. Ah ha, I'll wear this. He hasn't seen me in it since last Christmas.' She thought pulling out a red sexy strapless dress. It wasn't as cold out today since spring was right around the corner. She also grabbed a cute red sweater that went with it.

She slipped the dress on and went to do her hair and make-up. Once to her liking she put on some diamond earrings her mother had sent a couple of years ago. Maka then grabbed some cute red heels and spritzed some perfume before she walked out of her room.

Soul was already waiting for her as he just changed into some black slacks, a red button down and some simple black shoes. His hair was styled in the signature Soul way with his black headband keeping his wild tresses in place. Soul looked up when he saw her come out and a blush spread across his face.

She walked up to him and smiled, "Like it?" She asked. "I do, you look gorgeous. Isn't that the dress from Christmas last year?" He asked. She nodded. "I really like that dress." He grinned at her as he took her hand.

"That's why I wore it silly. Are we ready to go?" She asked. "Yep, ready for an awesome date?" He asked her. Maka blushed, "You're taking me on a date?" She asked. "Of course, I have to show off my beautiful meister fiancée and besides, I've always wanted to take you out." He laughed. Maka blushed as he led her out of the apartment.

Instead of taking the motorcycle Soul and Maka walked into town. Soul slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "So where are we going first?" She asked.

"First we are going to get ice cream." He grinned. "Yummy, my favorite." She beamed. "I know, if I let you you'd eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner." He laughed. "It's my guilty pleasure ok?" She pouted.

"You're cute but I think I know what is going to be your new favorite guilty pleasure." He said suggestively. Maka blushed a dark shade of red, "Shut up. It's really good, ok?" She said. "And I am not complaining. You want, it just tell me. I live to serve my meister after all." He said kissing her cheek.

A few minutes later they arrived at their favorite ice cream parlor. "Go sit, I'll get yours. I already know what you like." He said. "Ok." She smiled and went to an empty table with an umbrella. Soul walk up to the counter and ordered her a vanilla sundae with sprinkles and he got a rocky road cone.

Once he had the ice cream he walked to the table and handed her hers. "Thank you." She smiled happily at the sweet treat in front of her. "Anything for you." He said. Soul watched as she slipped some of the delectable treat into her mouth. Watching as she would slip her tongue out to lick her lips.

He could feel his dick twitch in his pants. 'It should be illegal to look that good while eating ice cream.' He mentally groaned. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her squeak in surprise. He looked at her and noticed a nice sized dollop of ice cream had fallen in between her boobs. Oh, how badly did he want to be the one to lick that. He watched her grab a napkin and wiped off the sticky substance.

After a few minutes the strain in his pants was becoming painful, 'Next stop a place for a quickie.' He thought. Maka finished her ice cream just as he finished his. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he took her hand in his and began to walk slowly towards the park. He looked around and didn't see many people around as he pulled her towards one of the little villas on the premises. "What are we doing here?" She asked innocently. "A little kinky fun." He mused.

Maka gasped in surprise as he pulled her into the little room. "Soul…" She gasped as he shut the door and pinned her to it. He dipped his head down and kissed her neck making her moan into him. She could feel the need aching between her thighs as his hands rested on her slim waist.

"You've been teasing me Maka…And now I need you." He said as he nibbled on her ear. Maka grabbed his face and crashed her lips down onto his in a heated kiss and his hands began to feverishly roam her body. The need building between the two. "So…fucking hot…" He panted into her lips. "Shut up and fuck me already." She hissed as she struggled with his belt. He smirked and helped her undo the infuriating piece of clothing.

Once his belt was off, Maka undid his pants while he hiked her dress up. Maka slipped his pants and boxers down just enough to let his aching cock to spring free. He then grabbed Maka and lifted her up against the door while she slid her thong to the side.

Soul saw this and groaned, "Thong hu? You never cease to amaze me. That is sexy." He moaned into her lips as he slid into her already dripping pussy.

Both hissed in pleasure as he entered her. "Fuck…Maka…you're so wet." He panted as he began to thrust up. "Ahh…nahh…" She panted as he hit a certain new spot. "Fuck…Soul…So…Good." She whispered, knowing people were outside walking around. "Maka…I'm not gonna…last…long. You feel…so…good." He huffed feeling the knot in his stomach tightened. "It's ok…go ahead…" She panted. "Not until you do…" He gasped.

Knowing she was behind him for an orgasm she moved her hand down to her bundle of nerves and began to vigorously rub herself. "Ahhh! Shit, Soul!" She cried out. "Shh…don't want to get caught." He whispered.

Soul's jaw clinched when he felt her walls suddenly tighten. "Goddamn…" He hissed as she pulsed around him throwing him into his own orgasmic high.

Soul kept her pinned to the door while they both panted. His head rested on her chest and she held him close. "That was different." She managed to choke out. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Watching you eat ice cream should be illegal." He joked.

Maka laughed and it made Soul groan in pleasure. "S…Stop that. Don't laugh…" He huffed. "Why?" She asked. "Still sensitive, still in you." He panted. "Then pull out." She smiled. "But I don't wanna. You feel so good." He crooned. "Well I'd like to finish our date." She said. Soul smiled and gently pulled out of her while gently putting her down.

Soul zipped his pants back up and replaced his belt. He looked at Maka who had a weird look on her face. "What?" He asked. "I feel…squishy." She said rubbing her thighs together. Soul blinked a few times before laughing, "Probably because that was a lot of cum. Remember I didn't get my release this morning." He laughed. Maka blushed.

"Speaking of which, are you sure it's ok for me to be you know…in you?" He asked blushing. "Oh, yea it's fine. I had Stein put me on the pill after the incident. Just in case you know?" She asked. He nodded, "Nice to know but um…when you are ready for a baby, just let me know." He said as his blush became darker.

Maka looked at him in surprise, "You want kids?" She asked. "Well eventually yes. Right now, I just want you all to myself." He laughed. Maka nodded and smiled, "Ready to continue our day?" He asked. "Yes, are you going to be sated enough to last until we get home?" She giggled. "I don't know." He laughed. "Pervert." She whispered with a smile as they walked out of the villa. "But I'm your pervert." He teased as he pulled her close. Maka smiled and the two continued on.

While walking they walked by a jewelry store and Soul happened to see a beautiful necklace he'd like to buy Maka. 'How can I get this without Maka seeing?' He thought as he looked around.

Then a smile played on his lip, 'This is gonna cost me dearly, but for her I'll do it.' He thought as he eyed the store he was going to take her. When they got to the door Maka's eyes lit up, "You're taking me to the bookstore?" She asked excitedly. "It's just one of the places, go on and go find a few books. I need to grab something else really quick." He said. "Alright!" She said excitedly and rushed into her favorite store.

Soul shook his head, 'She's gonna kill me with these books of hers.' He chuckled as he walked back to the jewelry store. When he walked in a middle-aged blonde woman greeted him. "Welcome to Death Jewelers. How can I help you?" She asked. "Yea, I saw the piano necklace you had in the window. I'd like to get it." Soul said. "Oh absolutely." She said and went and grabbed the piece.

Once the woman had it she showed it to Soul who noticed that the black keys were in fact black diamonds and the white keys were white diamonds. Then it had 3 music notes dangling under it that were alternating black and white diamonds.

"Are those real diamonds?" Soul asked. "Yes, total weight is 2 karats. High quality black and white diamonds." She smiled at him. "Alright, how much is it?" He asked pulling out his wallet. "This necklace is 3500.00." She smiled. 'Reasonable enough. Good thing I've saved a lot of money.' He thought.

Soul pulled out his debit card and handed it to the woman. "Would you like the warranty on it? It covers the necklace should anything happen to it." She said. "Yes, thanks." He said. "And would you like an engraving on the back?" She asked. "Can you do it now?" He asked. "Yes, we can." She smiled. "Yea have it say, "You are the song to my soul." " He smiled. The lady smiled and went to the back.

About 15 minutes later she came back out with the necklace and showed him the finished piece.

The lettering was a beautiful cursive and he really like it. "I love it and I know she will too." He said impressed. The woman nodded and rung up the purchase and Soul paid for it. "Thank you again for your purchase, we hope to see you again." She said as he left.

Soul placed the box inside of his jacket and hid the receipt in his back pocket. He then walked back to the bookstore to see Maka in a corner chair reading a book. "Hey babe, sorry for the wait. Did you find anything you wanted?" He asked. "A couple of books. Where did you go?" She smiled. "Got you a surprise. Come on let's pay for the books so we can go get lunch." He smiled while grabbing her books.

Once the books were paid for he carried her bag and she wrapped her arm around his. "Where are we going to eat?" She asked. "I have reservations for us at Excalibur's Steak House." He said.

"The new steak house that just opened?" She asked surprised. "Yeah." He smiled at her. "How did you get reservations for that? I heard they were booked for months." Maka asked. "Well, when you are the last Death Scythe it comes with some perks." He said. "Well that's nice, I heard this place was pretty pricy. Are you sure we can afford this place?" She asked.

Soul sighed, "There is something you should know now that we are engaged." He started. Maka looked up at him with a curious glance. "Not only is the pay really good for being the last Death Scythe, I also come from a pretty wealthy family." He said. "What are you saying?" She asked. "I'm saying we don't have to worry about money. Anything we make is pretty much play money." He said. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. "I tend to keep my finances to myself." He laughed. "I guess I can see why." She laughed.

She then looked up at him again, "Even if you had told me before, you know it wouldn't have changed how I felt about you right?" She asked. "I never thought it would. Some of the other girls at this school knew my background. They only wanted me for my money but you are different. I know you don't really care about that." He said.

"Nope, couldn't care less. Money is monetary and can always be remade. It is nice to know that we don't have to struggle like some though." She said. "Nope, you will always be taken care of. No matter what." Soul said gently.

Soul and Maka made it to the restaurant and walked in. They walked up to the podium where a waiter stood. "Good afternoon sir, madam. Name?" He asked curtly. "Evans." Soul said. The man looked at his list of names and nodded. "Right this way Mr. Evans, your table has been prepared as per your instructions." The man said as he led them through the fancy restaurant.

The man led them to a curtain and opened it up to let them in. When they walked in Maka's eyes went wide. There on the table were a dozen red roses and a teddy bear with a card. There was also two wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite Italian wine chilling in some ice. "Soul…What is all this?" She asked. "My attempt at a first date as an engaged couple." He laughed.

They walked in and sat down as the waiter handed them their menus. "Your hostess will be in shortly sir." The man said and left closing the curtain.

Maka took the card that was at her seat and opened it up and read the card. "To the love of my life, I look forward to spending the rest of my life showering you with all finer things in life. I love you with all my heart.

-Love your devoted weapon."

Maka looked up with tears and smiled, "Awe Soul that's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it, "You deserve so much Maka. I will make it my life's work to make sure you have everything you could ever want." He said. "All I ever wanted was you." She giggled. "Well you have me now and when we get home you can have all of me." He smiled sexily at her.

Maka blushed but smiled at him. "When did you have the time to put all of this together?" She asked. "Honestly, this morning. I made a few phone calls before jumping in the shower. Had this stuff delivered here before we got here." He smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Awe, you're so sweet." She giggled.

A few minutes later an older woman walked in and smiled at the couple. "Good afternoon, my name is Jessica and I'll be your hostess today. Do you two know what you are having today?" She smiled. "Um…no, we've been so busy talking we haven't even looked at the menu." Maka laughed. "That's ok, I'll give you two some time to look things over." Jessica smiled and walked out.

Maka grabbed her menu and started to look things over as did Soul. About 10 minutes later Jessica came back, "Have you decided?" She smiled. "Yes, I'll have the New York Strip with mashed potatoes and green beans." Maka smiled putting her menu down. "I'll have the porter house with mashed potatoes." Soul said handing her the menu. "Alright, that will be out shortly." Jessica said and left.

Soul grabbed the wine and popped the bottle and poured them each a glass. "I propose a toast." He said lifting his glass with a smile. Maka giggled and grabbed her glass, "To a bright and happy future, may we always be happy." He said. Maka smiled as they bumped glasses before taking a sip.

Soul placed his glass down and pulled out the long box from his jacket and smiled at Maka. "This was what I went and got while you were in the bookstore." He said handing it to her.

Maka took the blue velvet box and opened it to see the piano necklace. She gasped at it, "Soul, this is beautiful." She said taking it out. "Look at the back." He said. Maka flipped the pendant over and saw, "You are the song to my soul" engraved. "That is beautiful Soul. I love it, thank you." She smiled.

Soul motioned for her to give him the necklace and she did. He stood and walked behind her and placed it around her neck.

Once it was secure he sat back down and admired how good it looked on her. "You look beautiful. I'm glad you like it." He said. "You're gonna spoil me aren't you?" She laughed. "You know it babe. Now that I have you, you are going to know just how much I love you. This is 8 years coming, I have a lot to make up for." He laughed.

Maka shook her head and laughed. She knew better than to deny him something like this. If he wanted to spoil her then she was going to let him.

Soon their food came and they enjoyed their lunch with lot of talking and joking. "Did you know that Black Star and Tsubaki are together now?" Maka asked. Soul looked at Maka surprised, "No, I didn't but it's about time." He laughed. "That's what I said. We could see he loved her too." Maka said.

"I can't tell you how many times all of them tried to get me to ask you out. I was terrified you didn't see me like that, which is why I never made a move." Soul admitted.

"Same here, when all of us girls had a sleepover they had told me you liked me. I didn't believe them. I mean how could I? Your demeanor was always aloof and the I don't give a shit attitude." Maka laughed. "Yea, that was just a cover to keep you from seeing my true feelings. Stupid idea and if I could go back I'd kick the shit out of my teenage self." He laughed. Maka laughed too.

Soon they were done eating and Jessica came back in to clear the plates away. "Are we having dessert today?" She asked. Soul looked to Maka who shook her head, "No, not today." Soul said. "Alright then, here is your check. I hope you enjoyed your visit with us today." Jessica smiled. "We did, thank you very much." Maka said.

Soul grabbed his card and placed it in the black book and handed it to Jessica. "I'll be right back." She smiled.

After a few minutes Jessica came back and gave Soul the black book. He took his card out and left a generous tip before placing his card back into his wallet. He then stood and helped Maka up from her chair. She grabbed her flowers and teddy bear and he grabbed her bag of books. He then led her out of the restaurant, "Ready to go home?" He asked. "Yea let's go relax. My feet hurt anyway." She laughed.

He looked down and laughed, "Well, if I wore heels my feet would hurt too." He teased. "If you wore heels I'd be concerned." She teased back. "What are you talking about? I'd rock those heels." He laughed.

This caused Maka to erupt in laughter. She laughed so hard she had tears. This made Soul feel very proud of himself. He loved to see her laugh but this was so much better.

Once home Maka went to the kitchen and grabbed a vase and placed the flowers in it. She filled it with water and placed them on their dining room table. She then placed the teddy bear in the living room on their chair.

While Maka was putting things away Soul went into his room to change clothing. When he was done Maka was headed to her room to change as well.

"I'll be out in a minute, just want to get out of these clothes." She said. He nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them so they could sit and relax.

Maka closed her door and took off her dress and earrings and went to her dresser and pulled out a white satin spaghetti strap night gown that hugged her features that went to her ankles and put it on. She then grabbed her little white slippers that went with it and put those on.

Maka then brushed her long ash blonde hair and took off her make-up. She sighed as she looked into her mirror and smiled.

She then got up and went out into the living room and saw Soul staring at her. "What?" She asked. "N…Nothing, you look beautiful in that. Makes you look like an angel." He blushed. She giggled and walked to sit next to him, "Here." He said handing her the hot mug of tea. "Thanks." She said and savored the flavor.

"Want to watch anything?" He asked. "Not really, I'm content to just sit here with you." She smiled at him. Soul put his hot tea down on the coffee table and turned on the couch, "Sit between my legs." He said.

Maka put her cup down too and moved to sit between his legs. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub. Maka closed her eyes and slightly moaned at the feeling. Soul then leaned down and placed kisses on her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

After a few minutes he pulled away hearing a slight whine. He smirked, "Maka?" He asked. "Hmmm?" She asked. "There is something I want to ask." He said still rubbing her shoulders. "What is it?" She asked. "Do remember this morning when your dad told you I was a demon?" He asked.

Maka frowned at the memory, "Yea." She said. "He wasn't lying. I am a demon." He said gently. "I know." She said. "How did you know?" He asked surprised. "A couple of things gave it away." She giggled. "Like what?" He asked. "Well for one your eyes. Red is not a natural color. Two you are a demon weapon. Which obviously means you have some amount of demon in you and three, your teeth." She said pointedly.

Soul chuckled, "Ok, well do you know anything about demon customs?" He asked. "That is something I have no clue about. Why do you ask?" She asked. "Would you want to become fully mine in every since of the word?" He asked. "What do you mean? I thought we already were." She said. "We are in mind and soul but not body. Yes, we have had sex but that is only the physical body aspect." He said. "What are you getting at?" She asked. "Mating, Maka. Placing my mark will make you fully mine in mind, body and soul." He said as he stopped rubbing her shoulders.

Maka turned her head slightly to look at him. "You would want to place your mark on me? I mean from what little I have read about it; it means permanent binding to that one person for life. Is that what you want?" She asked. "I would love to have that but the question is do you want it? Like you said it ties us together for life." He said.

He then noticed a blush on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing is wrong. I honestly knew for a long time how I felt about you and had always wanted to be with you. I even fantasied about wearing your mark." She said quietly. He chuckled, "Do you want me to place my mark on you?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"It does come with some perks ya know?" He asked looking at her. "Like what?" She asked. "You will live a lot longer than a human, your aging slows down and you may have some body changes because you're human and you heal faster. There could be more but I am not sure, it kind of depends on how the demon blood will react to your soul. The only downside is there is no divorce. Once the mark is placed, so long as you accept it you can never leave me and I can never leave you. I would never even dream of doing that, no matter what." He finished. "I would never leave you either. I want to be fully yours Soul, in every since of the word." She said.

"Ok, come on." He said getting up and helping her up. Soul lead her to his bedroom and shut the door. He then walked up to her and pulled her to him.

"If we do this I need to warn you my demon side will come out. I obviously have never done this before. I am going off what my parents taught me growing up. If something doesn't feel right kick me in the balls." He laughed. Maka giggled, "Ok, I doubt you will hurt me, demon side or not." She said.

Soul looked down at her with loving eyes and leaned down and took her lips in a soft kiss. Maka moaned at his touch and deepened the kiss. Soul then walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and pushed her backwards.

Maka gasped as he attacked her neck with nips and kisses while she grasped for the hem of his shirt.

Once she had it she tugged up wanting it to come off. Soul quickly discarded it and claimed her lips again. His hand slid under the smooth fabric and pinched a firm nipple and Maka moaned. He continued to tease her perky breast before switching to the other. Maka could feel the wetness between her start to run down her thighs. "Soul…"She groaned out.

"What do you need Maka?" He purred in her ear as he licked it. Maka hissed in pleasure, "Stop teasing." She groaned. His smile was that of a predatory one and it gave her goosebumps.

"Where's the fun in that?" He whispered as his hand that was teasing her breasts slid down and brushed over her weeping core. His smile widened more as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"No panties? Are you that eager baby?" He asked huskily. "Yes." She said breathlessly. Soul slid a finger in and Maka threw her head back with a gasp. Soul licked her neck and then claimed her lips when she let out another moan as he slid a second finger in. "You're so hot for me tonight." He crooned. "Haa…Ahhh…So…Good…" She panted as he thrust his fingers at a steady pace.

Soul watched her face contort in pleasure. Her lips parted slightly, breathing heavy with the occasional moan or gasp and her hips bucking in time with his fingers. 'What a beautiful site.' He thought.

He then dipped his head below her nightgown and circled his tongue around her clit making her scream, "OH SHIT SOUL!" She cried out.

He smirked and started to suck on the little pink bud. Maka's legs quivered hard as she could feel herself coming to her end quickly. "S…Soul…" She panted out. "Cum baby." He whispered as he licked and sucked her sensitive nub. "OH, SWEET DEATH! FUCK!" She cried out as her orgasm crashed over her.

Soul looked up from between her legs, her scent lingering in his nose. His demon simmering just at the edge of his senses. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

Maka panted hard as she could feel her pussy pulse around Soul's expert fingers. She looked into his eyes and saw they were glossed over and conveyed lust and desire.

She knew this wasn't her Soul but rather his dormmate demon. She showed no fear, no hesitation. Instead she leaned up once he removed his fingers and slipped off her nightgown and stared at him. He let his sexy smirk play on his lip as he drank in her beauty.

He was a little startled when he saw her crawl towards him, "Stand up." She said quietly. Soul's demon being a little confused but curious did as she asked. Maka gave a sultry smile as she pulled his shorts and boxers to the ground. He watched her meticulously situate herself on all fours on the bed facing him. She gently reached out and grabbed his dick and lightly pulled on him to come closer. He obliged and was rewarded with her hot mouth on his member.

Demon Soul hissed in pleasure. This was new to him seeing as he is always caged inside of Soul's mind.

Maka worked her magical tongue over him. "Fucking beautiful." He whispered as his hands wove themselves into her golden tresses. 'He's still like Soul, but not quiet.' Maka thought as she gave a rather hard suck to the tip of his dick. Demon Soul groaned, then she took him in as far as she could and sucked and licked her way back up. "M…Makaaaa…" He groaned out hoarsely.

Maka could tell it wasn't her Soul just by his eyes and the sound of his voice but she didn't care. Maka then began to stroke him up and down while sucking just on his tip. Demon Soul's hips lurched forward and pushed him deeper into her mouth. Maka gaged a little but recovered rather fast.

Feeling his end coming fast demon Soul harshly ripped away from her and growled at her. Maka looked right at him, challenging him to try something.

"Turn around bitch." He snarled. 'Yep, not my Soul. But I asked for this and Soul warned me beforehand.' Maka thought as she did as she was commanded to do.

Demon Soul grabbed her hips roughly and slammed into her. Maka moaned at the sudden feeling. "You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" He chuckled manically. "Oh, fuck yes!" Maka cried out.

Demon Soul's grin grew wider as he reached out and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled back harshly. Maka groaned at the pain but felt it was sexy. He pulled her hair to bare her neck to him. He licked his lips as he eyed the spot he was going to mark her at. But first he was going to have his fun with her since he knew this wouldn't happen often.

In Soul's mind the regular Soul could see exactly what his demon side was doing. He growled at seeing how rough he was being with Maka. "Don't you hurt her." He growled to his demon. "Your bitch likes it rough and that's what I am giving her." His demon side said. Soul only scowled as he watched the love of his life be taken advantage of by his horny demon. But it was the only way to fully mate so he had no choice but to watch from the sidelines.

Demon Soul could feel Maka was coming close to her end and smirked. Her scent was intoxicating and it drove him to move faster and harder into her. Maka sobbed his name as the immense pleasure coiled within her stomach. Within seconds she cried out her release and squeezed Demon Soul with such force that it took everything in him not to cum right there.

Once he knew she had come down from her orgasm he shoved her face into the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He thrust up harder than before hitting spots he hadn't before. "God…feels so good!" She cried out. He smirked and continued to fuck her like that. It wasn't long before her second orgasm came creeping up on her, "Soul…I'm…gonna…!" She cried out. "Cum for me bitch, say my name." He growled.

With one flick of his hips she cried out her release, "SOUL!" Maka saw stars and was feeling a little lightheaded from two back to back orgasms but Demon Soul didn't care he kept going. 'At this rate I'm gonna pass out from pure pleasure.' She thought.

Maka panted hard as sweat covered her body. "S…Soul…slow…down… a…little." She panted. "Hold your tongue bitch and stay in your place." Demon Soul hissed.

Maka shut her mouth and kept reminding herself she asked for this. In Soul's mind he was livid. "You fucking asshole, be nice to her! I swear when I come back I am not letting you out again!" Soul yelled. "You can't keep me locked up forever boy." Demon Soul hissed back. "The hell I can't. I control you!" Soul snarled. "Not right now you don't." The demon laughed. Soul glared at the demon but said nothing more.

Demon Soul slammed into Maka again and Maka gasped. He gripped her hips a little too painfully and she winced. "This is your final round bitch. Once you and I cum together I shall mark you." Demon Soul told her harshly.

Maka gave a jerky nod to signal she understood and he pushed into harder and at a brutal pace. Maka cried out in both pain and pleasure as she could feel she was being rubbed a little raw.

It was getting hard for her to concentrate on the pleasure to reach her orgasm. Demon Soul saw this and reached around and began to lightly play with her clit. This gave Maka renewed vigor as she could feel a flood of juices race to her pussy to compensate for the rawness. A few minutes later she could feel her orgasm coming quickly. "S…Soul I'm coming!" She cried out.

Demon Soul grunted as he could feel his end near as well. Her velvet walls felt like heaven around his aching cock and he wished it didn't have to end. When Maka cried out her release he slammed all the way to the hilt, leaned over and roughly jerked her head to the left and bit down hard marking her.

Maka cried out at the searing pain she felt and could start to feel darkness creeping around her eyes. A few second later darkness completely clouded her vision as she collapsed to the bed removing Soul from her oversexed core.

At that moment Soul took his chance and pulled his demon back into his mind and locked the cage. "Little fucker, you will not be coming back out. That was uncalled for, I swear if she's hurt I'm coming back in here and I'm gonna kick your ass." Soul hissed. "She is fine just very tired." The demon smiled. "You better hope so for your sake." Soul hissed as he came back to consciousness.

Soul shook his head for a second and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. He saw Maka collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "Maka?! Baby are you ok?" He asked urgently as he began looking her over for any injuries. When she didn't answer he knew she was out cold. 'Shit, that little asshole.' He thought.

He walked over and turned his bedroom light on and went back to her. He growled when he saw the handprint bruises starting to form on her hips. He pulled her into his lap and gently ran his hands through her hair. He saw that the mating mark was a bit red and irritated and still had some blood coming from it.

He leaned down and gently licked it to clean it and sooth it. Maka moaned at the contact and opened her eyes. Soul stopped licking and looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Sore, he was a bit rough." She said weakly.

"I know, I could watch what he was doing but I didn't have control over my body. I'm sorry baby, I didn't know he was going to be that rough with you." He said apologetically. "It was ok until the end. I was getting a bit raw and it hurt. He pulled my hair harder than I'd like." She said. "I'm sorry." He said again. "It's ok, it's what had to be done for us to finally be whole." She smiled tiredly.

"Can you stand?" He asked. "Doubt it, my legs feel like jelly." She said. "Alright, I'll be right back." He said and went into the bathroom and started a hot bath for them. Once it was full enough Soul walked back into the bedroom and scooped Maka up and brought her into the bathroom and gently placed her into the water.

Maka hissed at how hot it was, "Sorry, it needs to be as hot as it can be in order to draw those bruises out and to relax your soar muscles." He said. "It's fine." She said getting used to the water. Soul then climbed into the water behind her and pulled her to lean back on him. "Relax." He said soothingly as he looked into her half lidded tired eyes.

"Please tell me I don't have to meet demon you again." She asked. "Not if you don't want it. I can keep him locked up there for as long as I want." He said. "Good, I'm guessing that was the first time he's been let out." She chuckled. "Yes, he went overboard on you and I'm still pissed at him." He growled. "Let it go Soul. It's done and over with. I just want to cuddle with MY Soul." She smiled.

Soul smiled and leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you Maka." He said wrapping his arms around her chest. "I love you too." She said placing a kiss on one of his hands. After that she leaned back and closed her eyes.

They both sat in the bath for almost an hour before Soul realized that Maka had fallen asleep. 'Well no surprise there, that was pretty rough for her but she is now mine.' Soul thought as he picked her up and got her out of the tub, dried her off and opted to just place her in the bed. He did the same thing and slid in next to her and pulled her close before he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next morning (Sunday)**

The next morning Soul woke up before Maka, which is a rare occurrence. He looked to his clock to see it was 9:30 a.m. He looked down and saw Maka still sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her head softly so as not to wake her. He then gently got off the bed, dressed and walked out into the kitchen. He decided he would make breakfast this morning knowing she was going to be really sore and tired.

Soul ended up making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He placed each portion on to plates and then he poured two cups of orange juice. He grabbed Maka's plate first and set it on her nightstand and then went back and got his.

Once in the room her leaned down and started giving Maka light kisses all over her face. She groaned as the feeling, "5 more minutes…" She said. Soul smiled, "I thought I'd never see the day when THE Maka Albarn slept in past 8 a.m." Soul said picking on her.

Maka's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly but soon regretted it as every muscle protested. "Ow…" She moaned. "Easy baby, you're still sore from last night." He soothed. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "10:15 a.m. Here I made you breakfast in bed." He smiled at her handing her a plate. "Oh, thank you." She said and took it.

"You're welcome." He said as he went to his side of the bed and grabbed his own plate.

"Nice eyes by the way." Soul chuckled. "Hu?" She asked. "Your eye color has changed, probably just one of the many changes that might happen. Although I am surprised the color change is so drastic." He said taking a bite of his eggs. "What color are they?" She asked looking at him. "Magenta. They aren't quite red but they aren't quite purple either. Very beautiful." He said smiling. Maka blushed but started eating her breakfast.

"I still can't believe you woke up before me." Maka said nibbling on her toast. "Well, you depleted a lot of your energy last night. You need rest. Take it easy, I got today." Soul said standing to take his plate into the kitchen. "Are you done?" He asked. Maka nodded and handed him her plate. He took the dishes into the kitchen and came back.

Maka needed to pee and went to try and stand but her legs began to buckle at the slightest pressure. "Careful, here." He said helping her to stand and walk into the bathroom. "Just call when you are done." He smiled and walked out.

Maka finished and flushed and tried to stand on her own. It was wobbly but she was up. She managed to get to the sink by holding on to it and washed her hands. While she was in front of the sink she looked into the mirror and examined her eyes. Sure, enough Soul had been right, her eyes were a bright magenta color. 'Hmmm, very pretty indeed. I wonder how people are going to react to this at school?" She thought.

She then slowly walked to the bathroom door and peered around the corner to see where Soul was and saw him in the kitchen doing the dishes.

'Good, my guard dog isn't paying attention.' She smirked. She then held on to the wall trying to figure out how she was going to cross the hall without falling. 'Maybe a jump?' She thought. Maka wiggled her ass a little with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she eyed her target. '1, 2, 3!' She thought in her head as she attempted the jump.

In her mind it was a good idea at the time but now she was regretting it. When she tried to jump she didn't factor in her weak knees. As soon as her feet hit the floor she fell to the floor in a heap.

She was surprised at first but started laughing just as Soul came running to her. "Maka? Are you alright?" He asked confused on why she was laughing. "I'm fine. That was dumb and funny at the same time." She chuckled.

"What, you trying to jump from the bathroom to the bedroom without me seeing?" He laughed. "You saw me?" She asked. "Of course, I did, I particularly like your ass wiggle and tongue sticking out of your mouth." He mused. Maka blushed, "I just wanted to get to the bedroom by myself." She pouted. Soul smirked, "Come on, let's get you some clothes on before you get sick from the cold floor." He said as he helped her up and to the bed.

Soul found some lounge pants and a shirt and helped her to put them on. "You rest for a while. If it's ok with you I'd like to go play basketball with Star." He said laying her down. "Yea that's fine. I'll probably take a nap since I am still pretty tired." She said. "Alright." He said kissing her head.

Soul grabbed his basketball gear and changed before leaving. Maka grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and ended up falling asleep watching some show.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Basketball Court**

Soul arrived at the basketball court to see Black Star and Tsubaki. "Yo, Black Star, hey Tsubaki." Soul said. "Hey Soul, your god hasn't seen you in a while! Where has my disciple been?!" Black Star yelled. "Working and taking care of Maka." He said. "How is Maka doing after the incident?" Tsubaki asked. "Pretty much healed physically. She seems mentally fine but you know Maka, she will hide her feelings." Soul smirked.

"Oh, you mean like you? Dude you so need to ask her out. She totally has the hots for you." Black Star smirked. "She's already mine." Soul smiled seeing the shocked look of Black Star. "WHAT?! WHEN?!" He yelled. "I confessed that I loved her when I went to get her from the hospital in Wyoming." Soul said. "It's about time." Tsubaki smiled.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Black Star whispered to Soul. Tsubaki heard it and smacked him over the head. "Really Black Star, it's none of your business." Tsubaki growled. "Oh man I just have to know." Black Star whined.

"If I tell you can we play?" He asked. "Yes!" He yelled. Soul sighed, "Yes, we have had amazing sex." Soul said with a blush. Black Star had a perverted grin. "It's about time bro." Black Star smirked. "Yea 8 years coming. Glad it's finally out in the open though. She's at home resting." Soul said as he threw the ball to Black Star. "Resting…wore her out did ya?" Black Star said. "You could say that." Soul said quietly. "Well good for you." Black Star said as he sunk a basket. The guys played for a few hours before the sun started to set and everyone parted ways.

Soul opened the door to the apartment and could hear the TV in his room. He walked in to see Maka curled up with his pillow, shirt hiked a little with the tv remote in the other hand. He smirked as he flipped the tv off and walked back out into the kitchen to start dinner while she continued to nap.

Soul decided on spaghetti and started to boil the water for the noodles and put the sauce in another pot. Feeling a little bored her went to the living room and grabbed his iPod and ear buds. He put in his ear buds and turned his music on and bobbed his head to his music as he continued cooking.

In the bedroom Maka woke up. She moved and felt better than she had ever felt in her life. Nothing hurt as she got up off the bed. She went to turn on the light to inspect her hips that had been bruised that morning. When she looked there were no bruises, 'Hu, so I have the fast healing ability now, awesome. I wonder if Soul is home yet.' She wondered.

She walked out of the room and looked down the hall and into the kitchen. There she could see Soul bobbing his head in front of the stove cooking. 'That is so hot.' She thought as she walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Soul jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and turned to see Maka pressed against his back. He took out an ear bud, "Geeze you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing out of bed?" He asked turning to her. "I feel great, nothing hurts. I am not even sore anymore." She said. Soul looked at her, "That sure didn't take long. How about the bruises on your hips?" He asked. "Gone." She said simply.

Maka stared at Soul and he could see something in her eyes that caused his dick to twitch to life. Without even breaking eye contact Maka turned the stove off so dinner wouldn't burn. "What are you doing?" He asked her with a smirk. "Having a pre-dinner snack." She smiled. 'Oh, hell yea!' Soul thought. Maka jumped on Soul and crashed her lips down on his in a heated kiss. Soul held her up as he walked to the nearest wall and pinned her to it.

Soul kissed her neck and she moaned while running her hands through his hair. "You're so fucking hot." He panted in between kisses to her neck. "Need you now…" She moaned. Soul kissed her hard as he transformed a couple of fingers into blades and slit her pajama bottoms between her legs. He then used his hand to slide his shorts and boxers down just enough.

Soul thrust up and Maka cried out, "Ahh! Soul…" She moaned as her head tipped back against the wall. "Fuck…You're tight…" He moaned as he pumped into her. Maka squeezed him tight as her orgasm took her hard. "Shit, Maka. That was fast." He panted as he continued to move. "So hot! I can't help it." She panted back.

Soul then moved her from the wall to their dining room table and gently laid her across it. He grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders and thrust harder. "Haa…Haa…Sweet fucking death! Deeper Soul!" She cried out. Soul slammed into her hard causing the table to move back. Maka gripped the sides of the table as she could feel another orgasm coming. "S…Soul…I!" She panted. "Let go Maka." He groaned feeling a rush of liquid coat his dick. "Haa Ahhh!" She cried out.

Soul grunted his release as he filled her. Both panting and sweat covered, Soul looked down at Maka. "Well…That was unexpected." He chuckled. "Couldn't help myself." She panted back. "I'm not going to say no to sex Maka. Your beautiful, sexy and hot. Now how about some dinner?" He ask chuckled as he pulled himself out. "Sure, let me change my pants since you ruined these." She sighed. "I'll buy you a new pair." He smiled as he pulled his shorts up and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Maka walked back into her room and grabbed a pair of short purple pajama shorts before coming back out. Both sat down at the table and looked at each other. Then Maka began to laugh, "What's funny?" He asked. "That not only 10 minutes ago we were fucking on the table." She giggled. He smirked, "Well we can say we have christened the table now." He smiled. "Looks like we have a lot more stuff to christen." Maka said looking to the living room. "In time, eat your dinner." Soul smiled at her.

Dinner was eaten, leftovers put away and dishes were done. The two went back into his room and turned on the tv. While relaxing Maka had an idea, "Soul?" She asked. "Hmmm?" He asked while still watching tv. "Do you think we should just condense our stuff and share this room? I mean we could turn my room into your music room." She said. Soul looked down at her, "We could do that. Might want a bigger bed though." He said running his fingers through her hair. "Alright." She smiled.

Soon she fell asleep with him running his fingers through her hair. Soul looked down when he heard a light snore and smirked. He pulled the covers up over her and laid there with her curled up next to him while he watched tv. He soon fell asleep as he held her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Morning**

Maka's alarm went off at 5 a.m. she groggily reached over and turned it off. She sighed while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looked over to see Soul still asleep, so she slowly climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. She walked into her room and grabbed her red and black plaid skirt, white button-down shirt and her black meister jacket. She smiled, 'Soul hasn't seen me wear this thing since we graduated.' She thought.

Maka then went into the bathroom and started a shower. Once in she began to wash he hair and body. Once out she heard Soul's alarm go off and heard him groan, not wanting to get up. She chuckled, 'Somethings will never change.' She lightly laughed.

She then walked over to the mirror to brush her hair when she gasped in surprise. 'What the fuck? It's white? And…fluffy. Hmmm…This is gonna be interesting.' She thought. Maka took her brush and clothes into her room and closed the door. She sat at her vanity and grabbed her hair dryer and began to dry her newfound wild locks.

Once her hair was dry she grabbed her curling iron and began to curl her hair in a sexy style. Maka looked at herself in the mirror and liked the new style, 'He's going to freak when he sees this.' She thought thinking of Soul, whom she could now hear shuffling to the bathroom.

Maka then grabbed her bra and put it on but noticed it was tighter than normal and her tits were practically popping out of it. 'My boobs are bigger? No way!?' She thought as she inspected them. Sure, enough they were. She would probably say at least one to two cup sizes. They weren't big like Tsubaki or the twins but big enough to notice a difference.

Maka had a perverted grin on her face, 'Poor Soul isn't going to know what to do.' She laughed in her head. 'Now, do I have a bra that I can wear?' She thought to herself.

Maka went to her dresser and pulled out a black lacy bra one of her cousins had sent her for her birthday. They didn't realize that she was smaller and had sent a C cup bra. Maka put it on and it fit perfectly. 'Well I guess that means I need to go shopping later today.' She thought as she placed her white button-up on and then her skirt. She was at least thankful the shirt covered her mating mark as she wasn't ready to tell everyone she was mated to Soul yet.

Once dressed she added some eyeliner, mascara, a little eye shadow and a light pink lipstick. After her make-up was on and she deemed herself presentable, she grabbed her black heels and put them on.

She had traded in her combat boots for heels after she accepted her position at the school after graduation. Once her heels were on she placed her black meister jacket on and buttoned it. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she thought she looked rather hot. 'See how Soul reacts to this.' She giggled.

Speaking of the man he had just come out of the bathroom and lightly knocked on her door. "Maka, are you going to work today?" He asked. "Yea, almost ready. I'll be out in a minute." She answered back. "Alright." He said and walked away.

Soul walked into the kitchen to make some tea and poured himself some cereal. He looked up when he heard Maka's door open and his jaw hit the floor. He looked her up and down and couldn't seem to put his eyes back in his head. He could feel something dripping from his nose and he turned to grab a paper towel before he got blood on his suite.

Maka walked into the dining room and smiled, "What?" She asked. "Fuck…Maka. These new changes are going to keep me hard for an eternity." He groaned.

He looked her over again seeing her white hair and how fluffy it was. He moved his gaze lower and saw that her tits were also bigger and this just made his poor cock ache. "Do you know how much I miss the schoolgirl outfit? You look so damn sexy, all the guys and probably half the teaching faculty are going to be undressing you with their eyes." Soul growled. "And?" She asked with a lusty smile. "And that means I'm probably going to knock someone's teeth in for staring too long." He said. Maka laughed, "Look I don't care so long as they don't touch me." Maka said. Soul let out a low growl, "If someone touches you I'm gonna kill'em." He said possessively.

Maka walked up to him and leaned up and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she smiled, "I love it when you are possessive of me." She whispered. Soul groaned as the ache in his pants grew. Soul grabbed her and kissed her again and mumbled in her mouth, "Do you feel what you do to me?" He growled as he pushed his hard member into her stomach. She smiled into the kiss as she placed her right hand over the bulge in his pants. "Want me to take care of it?" She asked with a seductive grin.

He closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure, "As much as I would, we are going to be late." He said. "So? I'll tell Lord Death it was my fault." She whispered in his ear before tracing her tongue over his neck. Soul shuttered at the feeling.

Maka grabbed his hand and led him into the living room and pushed him back on the couch. She then kneeled between his legs and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. "Slide them down." She commanded as she looked at him. When he didn't move she smirked, "A good weapon listens to their meister." She chuckled.

Soul felt like he had died and gone to heaven, his sexy woman being commanding of him. "Yes, my meister." He moaned out as he slid his slacks and boxers down his hips. Maka grasped her prize and placed her lips over it. Soul hissed in pleasure.

When Maka felt he wanted to put his hands in her hair she pulled away, "No touching. I just did my hair." She hissed before taking his member in her mouth again.

"Fuck…Maka…" He moaned as he tilted his head back. Maka bobbed her head and added a bit of pressure to the underside of his dick. This made him groan loudly and Maka smirked. She then went down as far as she could and came back up just like he liked it. Soul buck his hips up into her mouth as he panted. "Fuck…I'm gonna cum…" He whispered out. Maka did this again and Soul's breath hitched in his throat as the coil in his stomach snapped. Ropes of white coated her mouth and throat as she swallowed.

When she knew he was done she removed her mouth and sensually licked the side of her mouth where some had dribbled out. Panting he looked into her magenta eyes seeing her smile.

"Good?" She asked. "Fucking better than good. Goddamn you're a minx. You better be ready when we get home later because I am gonna fuck the shit out of you." He panted. "I look forward to it." She said standing. "Come on Mr. Death Scythe." She said helping him up. He zipped his pants up and redid his buckle and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she giggled. "What?" He asked. "You got lipstick on you." She said. Maka walked over and grabbed a dish towel and cleaned him up. "There all better." She said.

The two then walked out of the apartment and walked to school, his arm around her waist. Once to school he kissed her cheek and they parted ways. Maka walked to the Death Room and knocked. Lord Death answered the door, "Oh, good morning Maka. Please come in." Lord death said.

Maka walked in and the door was closed, "I wasn't expecting you back at school so soon. Are you sure you are ok to start teaching again?" Lord Death asked. "Yes, I am fine. Soul has been a really big help in my recovery." She said blushing. "I can see this. Your change is staggering. I am going to go out on a limb here and say you two mated?" He asked. "We did, Saturday night." She blushed. "I am happy for you my dear. It's about time." Lord Death said.

"You too? Did everyone at school know we were head over heels for each other?" She asked. "Pretty much. I love your ring by the way, it suites you." Lord Death said. "As perceptive as ever I see, Lord Death." Maka smiled. "Always my dear. Just let me know if you need anything. If you start to feel unwell or something seems off while teaching today, just go ahead and go home. I really wasn't expecting you to be mentally ready to come back yet." Lord Death explained. "I understand, no worries." Maka smiled. "Very well." Lord Death said. "Thank you for your support Lord Death, it means a lot." Maka said. "Your welcome Maka, any time." He said. Maka nodded and left to go get things set up for class.

As she was walking to her class room she saw her father walking from the opposite way. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maka? Is that you? What happened to your hair and eyes?" Spirit asked panicked. "I got contacts and dyed my hair. Now if you'll excuse me I have class to teach." Maka growled and walked by her father.

Spirit narrowed his eyes knowing something was off. 'I need a plan to break them apart. That damn Evans isn't good enough for my Maka. One day Maka will thank me.' He thought as he continued to walk.

When Maka got into her classroom she saw a few students were already there. "Good morning Miss. Albarn." One of the young men said. "Good morning Tristan." She smiled. "Love the new look, makes you look hot." Tristan said smiling at her. Maka sweat dropped, "Uh…Thanks. Just needed a new look." Maka smiled. 'This is going to be an interesting day.' Maka thought.

Soon the bell rang and all of her students filed in. After about half an hour of answering questions that she was comfortable answering about her absence and her new eye and hair color; she announced that today she was going to be showing them how a weapon and meister pair work together.

"Alright class, I want you to go to the forest training grounds. I will be there shortly, just need to get a few others to help with the demonstration." She said. All the students nodded and left.

Maka called Lord Death, "Hiya Maka, what's up?" He asked. "Hi, Lord Death. I need Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star." She smiled. "Oh, what for?" He asked. "I want to show my students how a weapon and meister work together. How soul resonance works. And I'd like to do a practice demonstration of a fight." She smiled. "Absolutely my dear, I will send them to the training grounds." He said. "Thank you." Maka smiled and hung up.

Maka then walked out to the training grounds where she saw her students having light conversation. 'This brings back memories.' She smiled to herself. "Alright class, gather round!" She called. "Today I will be showing you how soul resonance works, how a meister and weapon work together and a mock battle." She said. "Awesome!" She heard some students say. "Then after we are going to work on having your weapons transform and try some mock battling of your own." Maka stated. Then she heard a lot of low groans from her students. "In order to get stronger this is what you must do. Study hard and work hard. You think I got where I am today by slacking?" She asked.

Maka then heard a snort from behind her, "Yeah right, you always had your head in a book." Soul laughed at her. "Glad to see you made it." She smiled. "Class this is my weapon, Soul Eater. The last Death Scythe." Maka introduced. The class oohed and awed. She could also see some of the girls blush and ogled Soul. 'They think he's hot.' She laughed.

"Don't forget about your god and his goddess!" Black Star yelled jumping next to Maka. Black Star hugged Maka, "Glad your back sis." He whispered. Maka smiled, "Class this is Black Star and his weapon and my friend Tsubaki. They helped take down Asura with Soul and I on the moon." Maka said. Everyone then clapped.

"Ok class are you ready to see how this works?" Maka asked. "YEAH!" They all yelled excitedly. "First Soul will demonstrate his transformation. Soul." Maka said with her hand outstretched. "Right." He said as his body glowed and he shifted easily into his scythe form.

The student oohed as they saw his impressive form in Maka's tiny hand. Maka twirled him in her hands effortlessly and then rested him on her shoulders. "The transformation is easy if you remember to keep calm and picture your transformation." Soul said from his scythe.

"Now to show you soul resonance. This is where your souls become one with each other to increase your power level. Ready Soul?" She asked sweetly. "Always Maka." He said seductively. "Go SOUL RESONANCE!" They yelled in unison. Their power level began to rise higher and higher. The students were in awe as was Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Tsu, do you feel that?" Black Star asked. "Yes, they are going higher than I have ever seen them go. What's going on?" She asked. "I am not sure." Black Star said as he watched the two.

Soul could feel their power go beyond what he was used to and began to pant, "M…Maka…The power." Soul panted. "Push it higher Soul!" She yelled. "Right!" He called back raising his power. Soon Maka and Soul began to glow. Maka's clothes changed into a red gown, red heels, and red gloves. Soul's scythe changed into a double-bladed piano scythe.

The students, Black Star and Tsubaki were shocked as they saw this new form. Maka swung Soul a few times and twirled him above her head. "Come on Black Star, come at me!" Maka challenged. Black Star had a look of pure excitement now, "Oh hell yeah! Come on Tus! Enchanted Sword mode!" He yelled. "Right!" She yelled and transformed.

"Maka, he's going to use Speed Star, be careful." Soul said. "Got it." Maka said and readied her stance. Sure, enough Black Star used Speed Star and went to strike but Maka blocked and countered, " Siren's song!" She yelled as she struck the piano keys. This let out a loud blast of sound that caused Black Star to cover his ears.

After the sound subsided Black Star came at Maka again. Maka flipped backwards to avoid the hit. She twirled Soul and leveled her blade at him, "Prepare to be defeated." She smiled evilly. Black Star looked at Maka, "Black Star, something is wrong with Maka." Tsubaki said. "Maka, what's gotten into you? This is supposed to be a demonstration!" Black Star yelled.

Soul hadn't noticed anything wrong with Maka until he saw her eyes, 'Shit…new demon. She hasn't learned to control it yet.' He thought. Soul called out to Black Star, "Black Star get the kids out of here now!" He yelled. "What is going on?!" Black Star asked. "I'll tell you later, just go!" Soul yelled. Black star nodded and had all the kids return back to the classroom.

"Maka, snap out of it. You have to control your demon. Put it in its cage and lock it up!" He yelled. He could see she was fighting because she wasn't moving. After about 10 minutes of this her eyes came back to life and she blinked a few times. She let go of Soul and collapsed on the ground panting.

Soul transformed back and was right next to her. "Maka, are you alright?" He asked concerned. "M…My demon took over. J…Just tired." She said. Soul picked her up, "I'm taking you home." He said. "N…No. Just take me to the dispensary. I just need to relax for a bit. If it will make you happy, I'll leave early." She sighed as her body went lax and unconsciousness claimed her. Soul sighed, 'We need to do some meditation.' He thought.

Just as he was walking back to the school Black Star and Tsubaki ran up to them. "Dude what the hell was that?!" Black Star yelled. "Her demon." He said. "Demon?" Tsubaki asked. Soul sighed, "We are mated." Soul said. Tsubaki gasped, "What is it Tsubaki?" Black Star asked.

"Most of us here at the academy are demons but some are not. But those who are have a demon side to them they can let out on certain occasions. One is during battle if you need an extra amount of power, two is during mating. In order to make a mating official you must let your demon side take over. If the demon weapon mates a human then they will usually gain a demon within them too. But what I don't get Soul is how is her demon so strong? Usually they aren't that strong." Tsubaki said. "I am not sure. I'm taking her to Stein. Maybe he has an answer." Soul said as they all walked to the dispensary

As they walked a few students could be heard whispering about what had happened. Soul only growled and held her closer.

Once to Stein, Soul laid her on the bed. Stein looked at Maka with an odd expression. "Why does she have white hair?" He asked. Soul blushed. "She's my mate." He said. "I see. So, tell me what happened." Stein said.

"We were doing a demonstration for her class. We soul resonated and the power was immense. She changed clothing but as she was fighting Black Star, her demon side took over. She's incredibly powerful but we are wondering why her demon is extremely powerful as well. I mean she was human when I mated her. Her demon shouldn't be that strong." Soul said.

Stein twisted his giant screw and sat there in thought for a moment. Then he realized something, "It's because of her Grigori soul. She was already extremely powerful. Because of the angel's soul and your demon soul coming together you created a really strong demon within her." He said.

'Let's see what kind of Soul they have made.' Stein thought while using soul perception. Stein's eyes grew wide, the soul they shared was big, it looked like Maka's Grigori soul with a black soul surrounding it. Almost like it was protecting her soul. Soul's soul looked the same except it was her blue Grigori soul surrounding his black one.

Stein came out of his trans, "You two have created two very new souls. Yours is protecting hers and hers is protecting yours. I am not even sure hers is a Grigori soul anymore. I would have to do some more research on this before I can tell you. What color are her eyes?" He asked. "What does that have to do with anything?" Soul asked. "It might play a part in how to determine what kind of demon she has within her." Stein said. "Magenta." Soul said. Stein nodded, "Let her rest. I'll let her leave once she is conscious again." Stein said. They nodded and left leaving Maka to recoup after the ordeal.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want me to make Soul Eater think Maka is cheating on him with me?" A young man asked. "Yes, Soul isn't a good match for my Maka." Spirit said. "No way Mr. Death Scythe. Do you understand what Eater would do to me if I even looked at Maka?" The young man asked. "I promise I'll make it worth your while. I will also ensure your safety." Spirit said.

"What's in it for me?" The young man asked. "$500 and all passing grades on your mid-terms." Spirit smiled. "Seriously? That would be fantastic. I'm practically failing all of my classes right now." The young man said. "I know, so I'd like to help you out. She should be in the teachers' lounge at the end of the day. Usually no one is in there but her. It's usually where she goes to grade papers at the end of the day." Spirit said.

The young man still looked unsure but he needed passing grades to be able to graduate this year. "Alright, I'll do it. But you better keep up your end of the deal." The young man said. "I will, here is your first payment." Spirit said handing him the money. The young man grinned and pocketed the money before walking out of the office.

'Soon Eater, my Maka will be with someone better than you.' Spirit thought with an evil smirk.

It only took about an hour for Maka to come back to wakefulness and Stein had explained everything he told Soul. She was a little perplexed on this as well and wanted to go to the library to see if she could find anything. 'But first I need to grade these damn tests.' She thought as she grabbed the papers from her desk.

She looked at her watch and saw it said 3 p.m. school had let out but she told Soul she would be in the teacher's lounge for a bit grading. He had tried to get her to go home but gave up after her stubborn nature and a Maka Chop to the head made itself known. He admitted defeat and said he'd be by later to walk her home.

Maka walked into the lounge and made her a cup of tea before she was going to sit and grade her papers. Before she had a chance to sit down one of her students walked through the door. "Oh, Tristan. Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, just couldn't help but think you are really sexy." Tristan said. "Um, that is inappropriate. One I'm taken and two you are only a student. I think it's time for you to leave." She said sternly.

"No way Miss. Albarn." He smirked as he jumped at Maka. Maka dropped her mug and it shattered. Tristan pinned her hands above her head and pushed her against the wall. "Wh…What are you doing?!" She cried out.

"I'm going to have my way with you. Do you know how many guys here want to do you?" He asked as he licked her neck. Maka shuttered, "S…Stop…" She trembled as tears spilled from her eyes. Her eyes widened when she felt Tristan go under her skirt and shove his hand down her panties and pushed a finger into her. "You like that don't you? You're so fucking wet." Tristan purred in her ear.

Maka gasped too frightened to do anything. Tristan added another finger and heard her gasp and saw her close her eyes. Tristan leaned closer to her and started kissing her neck as he moved his fingers within her. "P…Please stop…" She cried. "Uh hu, I've fantasied doing this to you since you became a teacher Miss. Albarn. You're the youngest teacher here and so damn hot." He smirked before dragging his tongue down her neck. 'Soul…help!' She screamed in her mind.

Soul was walking toward the teachers' lounge and he was almost to the door when he heard Maka. "P…Please stop!" She yelled. Soul growled and flung open the door to see a student pinning Maka to a wall and his fucking hand down her panties and kissing her neck. Soul narrowed his eyes as he stalked up to the boy and cold clocked him right in the side of the face. Tristan went flying into the adjacent wall. Maka sank to the floor crying.

Soul stalked up to Tristan and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. He was about to beat this kid senseless before the kid covered his face with his hands. "Wait! Don't hurt me! It was all a set up!" He cried. Soul lowered his fist, "A set up? What do you mean?" Soul growled.

Tristan only whimpered and said nothing, "Why the fuck did you have your hands down my wife's panties?!" Soul yelled shaking the boy. "W…Wife? Oh fuck." Tristan paled. "Yeah oh fuck, tell me what this was about before I beat the living shit out of you." Soul hissed. "O…Ok. It was all Spirits idea." He flinched when he saw Soul's eyes go dark with rage.

"W…What? My papa put you up to this?" Maka whimpered from the floor as more tears flowed. Soul dropped Tristan and went to Maka. He pulled her to him as she sobbed feeling violated and betrayed. "What did Spirit put you up to?" Soul growled. "He wanted me to make you think she was cheating on you so you would leave her." Tristan said quickly.

"That bastard has taken it too far this time. What was in it for you?" Soul asked trying to calm Maka down. "$500 and all A's on my mid-term since I am failing." Tristan said quietly. "How could he!" Maka wailed.

Soul only pulled her closer to him, "Do you see what you two have done to her?!" Soul yelled scaring the boy. Soul growled and pulled out his phone. "Black Star, you and Tsubaki come to the teacher's lounge now." Soul growled and hung up.

A few minutes later Black Star and Tsubaki came in to see a hysterical Maka and a young man crumpled against the wall with a bleeding lip. "what happened?" Tsubaki asked kneeling next to Maka. "Take Maka home now. I have to deal with a couple of assholes." Soul growled. Tsubaki helped Maka up from Soul's grasp and slowly led her out.

As Tsubaki was leading a crying Maka down the hallway there were a few students talking and then she saw her father walking towards her.

Spirit saw Maka upset and crying and thought that the plan had worked. 'Looks like Soul caught her with Tristan. Time for papa to come save the day.' He thought as he put on a fake concerned face and hurried to Maka.

Maka saw her father headed right to her and she stood and pushed Tsubaki to the side. "Stand back." She hiccupped to Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked up to see Spirit headed to them. When Spirit came up to them something was off and Tsubaki didn't like it.

"Maka honey, are you ok?" He asked. Maka grit her teeth, reared her fist back and punched her father as hard as she could in the face. Everyone in the hallway gasped and stared. Spirit flew back about 20 feet with his nose bleeding and a couple of missing teeth.

Maka shook her now hurting hand, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" She screamed at him. Spirit sat up and spit some blood and teeth to the floor. "W…What are you talking about Maka?" He asked in a hurt tone. "YOU FUCKING PUT A STUDENT UP TO VIOLATE ME TO TRY AND GET SOUL TO LEAVE ME?! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring others heard what she said.

Down the hall Soul was dealing with Tristan when he heard the commotion out in the hall. "Watch him." Soul growled as he went to the door and opened it.

He looked down the hall to see Maka in hysterics and looked a little further to see Spirit on the ground. 'Fuck.' He thought. "Black Star get him to Lord Death now. I have a wife to calm down." Soul hissed. Black Star nodded as Soul quickly ran down the hall.

Maka stalked up to her father and yanked him up from the floor and punched him again. She winced as the pain flared in her hand. "You're a cold-hearted bastard who hates his daughter! You're a fucking liar and a cheater!" She yelled hitting him again.

By the time Soul got to Maka, Spirit was a bloody mess. Soul grabbed Maka around the shoulders, "Maka stop before you kill him." Soul said gently in her ear. "I don't fucking care! He deserves it!" She yelled trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Calm down." He growled. "NO!" She screamed.

'She leaves me no choice.' He thought as he moved her shirt from her shoulder and bit her mating mark. Maka froze and collapsed. Soul put her shirt back and picked her up. "Tsubaki, you carry Maka and I'll get the dumbass. All you students staring better leave now! Not a word of what you saw or you will answer to me personally!" He yelled.

All of the kids stiffened and scattered. "Black Star is meeting us at the Death Room. Let's go." He said. "Ok." Tsubaki said and took Maka from Soul.

As they walked they talked, "What did you do to her?" Tsubaki asked. "I made her calm the fuck down. In extreme duress a mate can bite down on their partners mark and it causes them to pass out. Kind of a safety thing. It keeps her demon from coming out because if her demon had come out Spirit would be dead and we would be severely hurt. I have to work with her on controlling it." Soul explained.

"I see, what is all this about?" Tsubaki asked. "I went to get Maka to go home when I heard her beg for someone to get off of her. A student of hers had her pinned to the wall with his hand down her panties. I removed said student and was going to beat the snot out of him for touching her. He quickly stated this was a setup by Spirit." He said with a scowl.

"What? Spirit asked a student to attack her. For what reason?" She asked. "Trying to make it look like she was cheating on me so I'd leave. Spirit really hates my guts. His reason for hating me is that I took Maka from him. Shit is about to get real; he's gone too far this time. I can take all of his stupid antics but the moment he conspired for someone to touch my wife that's when I get pissed." Soul said.

Once to the Death Room they knocked. Lord Death opened the door to see the group. "Oh dear, what happened here?" He asked. "Can we come in? We have an issue." Soul growled. "Of course." Lord Death said moving to the side. Once everyone was inside Soul dropped Spirit to the floor with a thud and heard a groan. Tsubaki kneeled down and placed Maka's head in her lap.

"What happened?" Lord Death asked. "Tristan why don't you explain it, since you were just as much a part of this." Black Star growled at the boy. "W…Well you see…Death Scythe came to me and asked me to do things to Miss. Albarn so Soul would catch us and think Maka was cheating on him. He wanted Soul to get so mad he'd leave. I said no at first but he bribed me with some money and all A's on my mid-terms if I made it happen. I did as he asked." Tristan said hanging his head low.

"What did you do Tristan?" Lord Death asked narrowing his gaze at the boy. Tristan didn't answer and Soul growled, "Imagine my surprise when I go to get my wife to go home. Only to see this punk with her pinned to a wall and his hand down her panties and kissing her neck." Soul hissed.

"Oh my." Lord Death blushed. "That explains why you have a busted lip I suppose. I can't fault Soul for that, he was only protecting what is his. Tristan, Soul and Maka are mates. You are lucky he didn't kill you. He showed a lot of restraint while protecting Maka." Lord Death explained. "Mates? Shit…I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." He said with tears. "Greed will get you nowhere. And everyone knows how Spirit is with his daughter." Soul said narrowing his eyes on Spirit.

Spirit began to moan as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, only to be punched in the face again. This time by Soul, "Soul stop!" Lord Death yelled. "I'm sorry, he deserved that." Soul hissed. "I'll let you have that one but there will be no more violence in my Death Room." Lord Death said sternly.

Soul nodded and watched as the older Albarn sat on his knees. "What happened?" Spirit asked holding his head. "Your daughter beat the shit out of you." Soul said.

Spirit looked around and saw everyone in the Death Room and his face went pale. 'Shit, they all know.' He thought. "Yea, we know." Lord Death said eyeing his Death Scythe. "I'm sorry ok?! I don't want to see my beautiful baby girl make the same mistake I did!" Spirit wailed. Soul grit his teeth, "So you sick a student on my wife?! What kind of parent are you?!" Soul yelled.

Spirits eyes went wide, "W…Wife?" He squeaked out. "Yes, my fucking wife. She is my mate Spirit and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else hurt her. I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Soul growled. "You little bastard…You've ruined everything!" Spirit yelled as he lunged at Soul.

Lord Death had had enough and grabbed Spirit before he could touch Soul. "Enough! Spirit what you did is unforgivable. To make a deal with a student to hurt your own daughter just to get at Soul is disgusting. You will be reassigned permanently and effective immediately. Soul congratulations you've been promoted to my main Death Scythe." Lord Death said.

Soul smirked, "Well alright then. What about Maka being my meister?" He asked. "She can still be your meister, you will just need to be with me when I need you. If you aren't here then I will have a substitute Death Scythe for the mean time." Lord Death said. "Alright then." Soul smiled at Spirit triumphantly.

Spirit's world was crumbling faster than he could have imagined. His daughter hated him, he hurt his daughter to get at her man, made a fool of himself and lost his job. 'Could this day get any worse?' He asked himself.

"You are being reassigned to our Antarctica Division." Lord Death said to Spirit. It took everything in Soul to not bust out laughing. 'Serves the asshole right.' Soul thought.

Lord Death turned to his mirror and called Sid. "Yes, Lord Death?" Sid asked. "Sid I need you to take Spirit to the airport please." Lord Death said. "Right away Lord Death." Sid said and hung up.

Maka soon moaned a little as she opened her eyes. Soul was kneeling next to her in a split second. He grabbed her right hand and she let out a scream of pain. He gently looked at it and saw it was black and blue and swollen. "Lord Death I need to take her to the hospital." Soul said. "Very well, let me know what is wrong." He said. Soul nodded and gently picked up his groggy wife and left.

On the way Soul would hear her whimper in pain if her hand moved the wrong way. "I'm sorry Maka." He said. "Why?" She whispered. "For not coming sooner. What they did was wrong on so many levels." Soul growled holding her tighter to him.

All Maka could feel right now was pain in her hand and vague flashes of what happened to her only a few months ago. Tears slipped from her eyes at feeling violated again. Soul saw this and leaned down and kissed her forehead flaring his wavelength to her for comfort.

Once to the hospital Stein was waiting since Lord Death had called ahead. "Bring her in here Soul." Stein said. Soul followed Stein to a triage room where he took her vitals. "Her blood pressure is high; temp is normal and pulse is elevated." He said writing it down. Stein then lightly lifted her right hand and she winced in pain. "Looks to be broken, but we won't know for sure until I can do x-rays. Come on I'll bring you back." He said.

They went to the back where an IV was set up. Maka was given some pain medication for her pain and a muscle relaxer to help calm her down.

Maka was asleep when they came in with a portable x-ray machine and the technicians gently manipulated her hand to get the photos they needed. After they left Soul sat with Maka and just brushed his fingers through her white hair.

About 30 minutes later Stein came back in with the x-rays. "This doesn't look good Soul. She has literally shattered her entire hand. What the hell did she hit?" Stein asked. "Her father's face." Soul growled. "She must have hit pretty hard. Mind telling me why she would beat the hell out of Spirit?" Stein asked. "He put a student up to sexually violate her to get to me." Soul said simply.

"Of all the stupid things her father has ever done, this has got to be the worst." Stein sighed. "What is to happen to the student and Spirit?" Stein asked. "Her father is on permanent reassignment to the Antarctica division. I'm Lord Deaths main weapon now but he is allowing Maka to still be my meister. As for the student I am not sure. Probably expelled." Soul said. "I see. I am not sure she will be able to still be a meister after this." Stein said.

Soul's eyes went wide, "Please just fix her hand. I don't care what you have to do, don't take away her dream of being the top meister." Soul pleaded.

"I will do my best. I have to take her to surgery now if she has any chance at all to use that hand." Stein said. Soul nodded and leaned down and kissed Maka's forehead. "I love you." He whispered before Stein wheeled her out of the room.

6 hours later Maka was wheeled back into her room. Soul looked up from the tv show he was watching to see her hand in yet another cast. Stein sighed.

"I was able to put all of the broken bones together with a lot of hardware. She basically has almost all steel in her hand. She should be able to use it but it will take a lot of physical therapy to get it back to normal." Stein said. "Thank you." Soul said gratefully. "I will release her tomorrow to rest at home. Call Lord Death to tell him what's going on." Stein said. Soul nodded and walked to the window and drew the numbers he needed.

Lord Death answered right away, "Hiya Soul, how is Maka?" Lord Death asked. "She shattered every bone in her right hand punching her dad. Stein did the best he could to fix it. We are hoping she will still be able to use it. She is resting now. Stein is releasing her tomorrow on strict orders to rest. I am sure you know she will be taking off the rest of the year. I need to train her on how to control her demon." Soul said. "I understand, it goes without say you two will be paid for this as well. I will contact you if I need you as my weapon." Lord Death said. "Alright." Soul said and hung up.

Soul sat down next to Maka and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. He soon fell asleep sitting next to her.

The next morning Maka opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Her hand throbbed and she looked down to see it casted again. She moved her hand and hit something and hissed in pain.

Soul shot up when he felt the bump to his head and saw Maka's face scrunched up in pain. "Maka, baby are you ok?" He asked worriedly. "Hand…hurts." She said in pain. "Alright hold on." He said as he hit the nurses button. A few seconds later a nurse walked in, "Oh, Miss. Albarn you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked. "Pain…" She grit out. "I'll go get something for it right now." She said and hurried out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back with an IV bag. "This is a morphine IV drip. The machine I am hooking it up to comes with a button you can hit once every 5 minutes for pain." The nurse said as she hooked up the medication. "Once it's done Dr. Stein will release you to go home with oral pain medication." She said. She gave a jerky nod and the nurse left.

After about 5 minutes Maka's pain was dulled and she was able to open her eyes again. "What happened to my hand?" She asked. "You broke every bone punching your dad's face in." Soul said. "Small price to pay for what that asshole did." She growled. "Well in doing so it could cost you to never be a meister again." Soul said sadly.

Maka's eyes widened, "W…What? Does that mean I can't wield you anymore?" She asked worriedly. "We don't know yet. Stein did his best to put everything back to normal. You have a lot of metal in your hand now. Lots of physical therapy is going to be needed if you have any chance of using it properly." Soul said. "Then I'll work like hell to make sure that happens." She said determinedly. "I'll be right there to help Maka. It's my duty to make sure my meister is at her best." He smiled at her. She smiled too.

"Um…Soul?" She asked. "yeah?" He asked. "When we were in the teacher's lounge I heard you call me your wife. We aren't married yet." She said.

Soul chuckled, "You are my wife in demon customs, Maka. When we mated it basically meant a demon marriage. But we are still going to have a human wedding because I know how much you want one." He said gently. "I see, I like the sound of it." She smiled at him. "Don't be afraid to call me your husband because that is what I am to you." He chuckled. "I won't. I'm glad you saved me before Tristan could…" She trailed off looking down.

Soul put a hand on her face, "I was lucky I was as close as I was. I still can't believe Spirit did that. I mean your dad is a dumbass but that was just downright cruel. I was ready to kick his ass too. I did manage to get one punch in before Lord Death stopped me." Soul said.

"What is happening to the both of them?" Maka asked. "Your dad is being permanently reassigned to the Antarctica division and I am not sure on Tristan. I can only imagine he will be expelled in the very least." He explained.

"What about Lord Death needing a death scythe?" She asked. Soul smiled, "I got a promotion." He grinned bigger. "Wow Soul, that's great! But does that mean I am getting another weapon?" She asked.

"The hell you are…No Lord Death said you can still be my meister. He said he will just call me when he needs me. If I am not there he will get a stand in." Soul said. "Well that was nice of him." Maka said. "Well he knows how much of a strong bond we have and to rip that away would cause a lot of issues." Soul said. "I see." Maka said.

Maka pushed her pain button again and was instantly relieved that the pain subsided. Soul looked down at her cast and guilt flooded his wavelength and Maka felt it.

"Don't blame yourself Soul. You saved me from another attack. Beating my father's face in is a small consolation prize for me even if it means I'm in another cast again for the next 8 weeks." Maka laughed. "It was kind of hot seeing you beat the shit out of your dad." Soul admitted. "It felt good too." Maka admitted. "Been a long-time coming hu?" Soul chuckled. "Yea it has." Maka smirked.

A few hours later Maka's medication was done and Stein released her to go home. Once home she and Soul cuddled in bed until she fell asleep again.


End file.
